Love is a battlefield
by dinky
Summary: A.U. Brulian/Brucas. Brooke Davis has been looking for the one her entire life. What happens when she finally finds him in the last person she ever expected. What happens when two broken hearts collide in the most explosive way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love is a Battlefield**

**Author: queena**

**Pairing: Brooke and Julian with mentions of Brooke and Lucas**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything but my thoughts**

**A.N. This is my first brulian fic, i've had this idea in my head for a while now and decided to post it. I hope you all like it**

**Love Is a Battlefield**

Have you ever felt like their was something missing from your life? Or maybe that your being left behind as everyone moves forward? Well if you've said yes then welcome to my life. My name is Brooke Davis and to the world I am the face of B. Davis, a fashionista of some sort. I've lived the kind of life that people dream of, at the age of eighteen I started my clothing company. By the age of twenty-one I have now made a name for myself in the fashion industry, "B Davis" is known all around the world for not only being fashion forward but for being a brand that strives to make the world more fashionable intune. I also had a perfume line called "Simply B" I had everything I had ever dreamed of, but at the same time I felt like I was missing something in life. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, I am lucky enough to get to do what I love most every single day, but that doesn't mean that I don't miss the little things, like waking up in the arms of someone who loves you. I felt like despite all my accomplishments business wise I was still missing something from my life, or rather someone.

For the most part, my life was perfect. I had everything I had ever wanted, great friends, I had three best friends that were really my family, those were the people I had come to whenever I freaked out about fashion week, or whenever I needed advice about life, or love-they were the people I counted on most. My friends included Rachel Gattina, a girl who I swear from the moment I met I hated with a raw passion. If you would have told me that the day I met Rachel that she would be someone I confided in, I would have laughed in your face. Rachel was my ever so slutty friend, she had a dirty mind just like me and was always up for some fun! She was my party buddy. Then their was my conscious, Haley James Scott. Just as I had a rocky start with Rachel- Haley and I had the same rocky start. In high school we were two different people but as luck had it we had ended up rooming together and we've been friends ever since. Haley is the one person that knows everything about me, she knows my fears and she knows my weakness and like a true friend she never has capitalized on them. She is my heart-the one person I know that I can count on for anything because she loves me, despite our differences. And the last bit of our rectangle friendship goes to former bad boy Nathan Scott. Nathan is like me, in a way that we are both recovering bad asses- we understand each other. Nathan and I grew up with messed up parents and as a result we were both messed up. He understands that I have a problem letting people in, because really once you let people in you make room for disappointments. I think we're a lot a like hence the reason we get along so well...me and him are cut from the same mold.

Today was valentines day, a day I hated a the passion. Last year I had Lucas as my valentine although the ended horribly, and this year I didn't have a valentine. I had admirers lots of people who wanted me, the only problem was that most guys that admired me, wanted me for arm candy purposes and their was more to me then a pretty face. The last long term relationship I had been in was with Lucas Scott and that alone spoke volumes. Lucas had been the only boy that I had ever loved, he had ripped my heart out constantly and now years later I was still dealing with the side effects of it all. I had been burned by love one too many times and since then I've been running ever since.

_Flashback_

_I've made up my mind (i've made up my mind )  
No more tears to cry (now theres no tears left to cry)_

_It had taken me a long time to realize just what I had to do, which was end things with Lucas. The last thing I wanted to do was leave the man I loved but when he looked at me, Lucas didn't see me, he saw a girl that was obviously standing in the way of his feelings for his precious Peyton. Today was valentines day and all I wanted to do was pretend that everything was okay, but you could only pretend for so long before the truth had to be acknowledged._

_I didn't believe you each and everytime  
You said you changed I knew that things would stay the time  
It would only be right if I went on with my own life_

_Nothing had hurt more then realizing the one person I had given myself fully to, hadn't loved me as much as I loved him, and that was why I had to do it tonight. I couldn't look into his blue eyes any longer and pretend that everything was ok, that I didn't ache for something that obviously was no longer between us. I loved Lucas more then I would have ever imagined, I swore I'd never fall in love and Lucas came around and changed everything for me.....He made me believe that a girl like me could be loved by someone like him and in the end I was loved but not loved the way I deserved to be loved._

_Staring out the window I watched as the rain hit the ground, I guess it was symbolic I was now ending things with a man I had loved more then anything and the rain was now pouring onto us, like the silent tears that were behind my eyes. I felt his hand reach out to touch mine as we stopped at a red light and for a brief moment I cast my eyes in his direction. I savored every line on his face, savored the intense blue in his eyes and then turned away from him again._

_"Your quiet tonight" he said after noticing how distant she had become in the last couple of months._

_"Really" I said finally looking over at him. I swallowed hard because I knew this was going to be hard, letting go was always hard. I had known that the first time we had broken up, even then, when he had betrayed everything I believed in, I still couldn't let him go. I guess that was a testament to how much I loved him and probably always would love him, despite the way he felt about me._

_"Yeah" he said parking the car in front of my house. I was aware that his arm had gone around the seat as he turned to face me. This was the part when I would usually invite him up to do naughty things, but not tonight and it hadn't been that way for long time. For a moment I watched him watch me and in those seconds I memorized every line on his face, from the scar that was located above his eyebrow thanks to a fight that had broken out between he and his younger brother, to the subtle dimples that were etched into his cheeks. "Brooke what's wrong, tell me what wrong with you...with us" he said causing me to once again look up at him , this time I saw him though, I saw the man that had made me feel so small. I saw behind the handsome face and I hated the person in front of me._

_"What do you mean?" I asked wondering if he had known all along. His voice had showed me that maybe I for once wasn't invisible to him and maybe he had picked up on the signs that had been their for so long. Lucas and I weren't a couple anymore...we hadn't been for a very long time. I had become his friend while my ex-bestfriend had taken the role of girlfriend. Lucas may not had seen the changes in the script but I was aware of it. It use to be Lucas and I in the starring role with everyone else as supporting characters but it had changed, now I was a supporting character and Lucas was still the lead role with a new lady with him as well. I could hear it in his voice the uncertainness I think he knew what was coming._

_"Brooke please tell me what's wrong, what did I do and more importantly what can I do to make it better" he asked reaching his hand out to stroke my face. I closed my eyes at the contact for only a brief moment before opening them again. I felt tears in the back of my eyes as I spoke._

_"Im just so tired Lucas" I confessed feeling a lone tears escape my eyes. His hand had come up in an instant to wipe away the tear and it made it so much more harder to continue._

_"What's wrong pretty girl- you know I don't like to see you cry" he said before stroking my face ever so gently._

_Taking a deep breath I spoke "I cant do this anymore Lucas" I said closing my eyes_

_"Do what?" I hear him ask in a baffled tone. His eyes are all squinty- like he's trying to ponder what I am talking about- he squints again as if trying to draw conclusions but find none._

_But it's not how it used to be  
When you and I were hooked on each others dreams_

_"Us Luke...I cant do this...meaning you and I anymore" I whisper out so low im sure he didn't hear me. The way he looks at me tells me that he has indeed heard my words and my heart breaks with every second that we are quiet. Its been a long hard road for the two of us, my relationship with Lucas has never been easy and I guess it was both our faults. I think I loved him too much and he didn't love me enough. It had been hard for me to first admit that I loved him and it was even harder to admit that we were through._

_Got stuck in reality and you couldn't  
Make everything feel alright_

_Finally finding the nerve I looked up at him only to see him stone faced before cracking a grin. He cracked a grin as if I were making a joke, that is how pathetic our relationship had become; Lucas didn't know when I was joking or being serious. We were so out of touch that he thought I was joking about our relationship when I could be nothing but serious. I once again sit in silence and he still says nothing but the smile had left his face._

_"Brooke you cant be serious" he says reaching out to grab my hand._

_For a moment I almost want to take back my words, I want to say you were right I was kidding but I know I cant do that because then I'd be living a lie and well my relationship with him was already a lie. I didn't need anymore lies in my life. When he looked at me and gave me that Lucas Scott puppy dog eyed look I almost let go, but then I remembered all his broken promises, all the times he promised to put me first and all that times that I was not enough for him. I wasn't blond and broody and I didn't hate everything like my former bestfriend and Lucas in a way pushed me away because of it. If I stayed with Lucas, if I put everything behind me, then I would risk losing what little self I had left. Staying with him was a price I wasn't willing to pay not anymore._

_When I gave you the best of me I never  
Thought you'd give me a reason_

_"Im very serious Lucas" I said firmly, he needed to know that I couldn't be this stand in for the person he really wanted. I did believe he loved me, but I think their was another girl in his heart as well and I deserved more then just a half of heart from Lucas Scott especially when I had given him my whole heart over and over again._

_"Is this because of Peyton' he asked before really looking at her. In the first time in a long time he realized just how sad her green eyes looked. Usually their was this sparkle that had come along with being around Brooke Davis, but today she looked so lost....so sad and he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. "She needs us Brooke, we're her friends"_

_I couldn't believe his words, even though it shouldn't have surprised me, his life revolved around Peyton and I was just the girlfriend. I guess he expected my life to revolve around my former best friend just like his life revolved around her._

_To tell you I'm leaving I ran out of  
Patience when you started changing  
And theres no tears left to cry_

_I rolled my eyes at his words just as his cell for rang. For a moment we both sat listening to shrill of the phone both knowing who was calling. She would always be between us and it killed me knowing that I could never compete. I watched as the chasing emotions crossed his face, I knew he was itching to pick up the phone but to my shock he never did._

_"You know for once this isn't just about You and Peyton!" I admitted. "This is about me! Lucas..this is about your girlfriend who is sitting trying to tell you what's wrong and the first thing you think about is your ex-girlfriend." I said shaking my head at him. This would be the last time I poured my heart out to him. "I feel like everyday im drowning in this ocean of hurt and I cant do it anymore" I said sniffling. "Things have changed Luke and I know you know" I said pausing to grab a hold of his hand. "I was so self assured when I met you, and I don't feel like that anymore"_

_when he said nothing I knew that maybe for once he'd let me say to him all the words I had been trying to say for weeks now. "You know I have dreams Lucas, and you use to know that-instead of encouraging me to follow what I want to do in life I watched you encourage everyone else and really as your girlfriend that hurt. My role in your life is something less then a girlfriend, its out of sight out of mind"_

_"That's not true" he said loudly causing me to shake my head at him. "Brooke you know I love you"_

_Kept on hoping we could find a way to make it real  
And tell myself that it's getting  
Better when it never will_

_"I need to hear it Lucas, it would have been great for you to reassure me how much you love me, maybe we wouldn't be sitting here right now" I said biting on my lip. "I feel like you keep my around to warm your bed and I do more then make love to you Lucas- I can be someone you can talk to but you just don't want that" I said sadly._

_"You mean the world to me Brooke-you're my girlfriend" he said stroking his thumb along my knuckle._

_Its so hard to tell you so  
But I'm letting go_

_"Not anymore" I said looking up at him. "Im not your girlfriend anymore Luke." I said starting to open the car door, only to feel his hand grip my wrist._

_"Brooke don't do this you love me and I love you" he said pleadingly._

_Its alright I don't want another try  
Cause I'm letting go_

_"Sometimes love isn't enough Lucas, it seems to be that way between the two of us." I said while wiping my quickly watering eyes. "It's time to let go Luke. Its time for us to let go' I said biting my lip at the way he was looking at me. I wondered if he could tell how much this hurt me, he was the one person that I had ever needed and he was the one person I was about to give up on again._

_"What if I cant let you go Brooke? Huh what about what I want, you say that you want me to let go but what if I don't want to....what if I cant"_

_I closed my eyes my lip trembling as I got my last words out. "It shouldn't be hard Luke, you let go a long time ago"_

_You can leave you don't even say goodbye  
Cause I'm letting go_

_end of flashback_

"How are you holding up?" Rachel asked startling me.

"I'm fine" I admit before turning around to face her. "Now move your fat ass, so we can grace Tric with our presence"

"You shouldn't talk to me that way especially since it looks like I'm your date for the night." Rachel smirked "you know since your manless"

I squinted in her direction. "Shut up whore, lets do some damage already" I said poking her in her side.

+-+

I had found myself at Tric celebrating Valentines day with my friends. I would much rather sit at home and eat box of chocolates or even continue sketching my newest line, but Nathan, Haley and Rachel had insisted that I go out and have some fun for a while. And despite my grumbling about the subject I knew they were right. I needed to get out of the house and have some fun. The last year had been hell on me and really it was high time I took my life back.

Although I had decided to attend the party at Tric I did have a few reservations and they were the couple known as Leyton. For the past two days Lucas and Peyton had been on their "love tour" which consisted of the two of them staying together and never leaving the house for forty-eight hours. I guess that's what happens when you find out your expecting a baby. And though it was nice to get a break from the happy couple, I knew when they arrived, my stomach would churn just a bit. Its not that I was bitter, well not anymore. I loved both Lucas and Peyton; and if anything I wanted nothing but the best for the two of them, even if it meant they were together. However that did not mean I was looking forward to witnessing their newly renewed love for one another. After all it was still hard for me to watch the two of them, because they were sharing the life had wished for, for Lucas and I.

"Brooke I am so glad you've made it out tonight" Haley says as she links our arms together

"Im glad to be here' I grin at her. "You know I couldn't resist making your husband the envy of every man and woman in this club" I say before winking in her direction. Nathan and Haley were two of my bestfriends, along with Rachel the four of us had become the four musketeers in the last couple of years and without them, I can honestly say that I might be a different person.

"You got that right! Im the luckiest man alive tonight" Nathan says before dragging us further into the club, with his arms around the both of us. That was what I loved about Nathan and Haley, the two of them always made sure to include me in their lives, even though they were married and had my god son.

We're on the dance floor for a few minutes before a slow song plays and instantly couples shuffle to the dance floor. It seems like everyone has someone to call their own, and it makes me long for something or someone to call my own. Everyone looks so happy to celebrate valentines day with the person they love and I feel like I missing out on something special. As I continue to watch the couples I wonder what exactly is wrong with me. I mean I'm Brooke freaking Davis! I've accomplished so much with my clothing line, im a freaking franchise, a brand. Yet I cant find one person that is willing to stick around and love me for me. When will I get my shot at the real love like Nathan and Haley. Or hell even the so called torturous love that Lucas and Peyton have? When is it my turn to be happy and in love?

I scan my eyes through the crowd once more before I catch sight of the two people I was secretly dreading to see tonight. Lucas and Peyton. Luckily for me the two of them are far too wrapped up in each other to notice that I'm even around. Ever so carefully I find my way to the bar where I can be alone with my thoughts. Its hard seeing the two of them and knowing exactly what their love created. And its even harder knowing that all the hell I went through with the two of them didn't matter in the end. Seeing the two of them I cant help but be reminded of our past together.

Quickly as the images flashed through my head I focused on something other then Lucas and Peyton. And that was when I saw him. Julian Baker had just walked into the club and it appeared he was coming my way. Quickly I turned around hoping he would possibly bother someone else, the last thing I needed was to deal with a guy that was notorious for being a dick. Not to mention someone who had an agenda and obviously wanted my help in his agenda, which was to probably ruin Lucas and Peyton. And despite my discomfort in the coupling of Lucas and Peyton I would never do anything to tear them apart.

"Brooke Davis, funny meeting you here" I hear a familiar voice call. I don't even have to look up to know who it is. Since arriving in Tree Hill to either win Peyton back or to produce Luke's movie/ novel Julian Baker has made his presence known around town. Everybody knew about him and from what I heard, everyone was charmed by his mere existence. I on the other hand could care less. I had met guys like Julian before, hell I even dated a few guys like Julian Baker. And from past experience it was better if I had stayed away from all the Julian Bakers of the world. Guys like Julian Baker were trouble and that usually meant they brought out the natural born wild child in me, and right now I just didn't want to be that girl anymore.

"Julian" I say with a false smile on my lips. "I'm not in the mood so go away" I say hoping he'll save the two of us both some time and leave. But the sound of his laughter tells me that my luck hasn't changed.

"And I see you still have that stick up your ass" he said before sitting down in the next seat. "So tell me Brooke, what is a girl like you doing all alone at the bar" he ask before snagging her drink and tossing it back.

I quickly turn so that my body is facing him. "Im actually running from guys like you" I say before winking in his direction.

"Ouch! And here I thought you were warming up to me" he said before giving me another one of his annoying grins.

"Nope" I said shaking my head. "Looks are deceiving" I say this time actually smiling at his words. I try to pretend that Julian isn't sitting next to me nor looking my way because its harder then I imagined. The thing about Julian is that I know he's a bad guy, I know I shouldn't give him the time of day but there is something about him that makes me stay in my seat. It could be due to the fact that my foster daughter is convinced that he's the guy for me. Maybe Sam sees something im afraid to see. Sam thinks Julian hangs the moon and stars above and if she adores him so much, he must have at least one endearing quality that has nothing to do with his looks. Because cute can only last so long before it gets old.

"So its valentines day" he announces as if I didn't know that already. Why else would I subject myself to such torture.

I squint in his direction and for a moment he chuckles before I raise my brow up at him.

"let me guess your sitting are all alone because the happy couple is making your natural upchuck reflex kick in" he asked while leaning on the bar. He's wondered about the brunette beauty from some time now. In fact, since the night he met her at Tric, her green eyes and dimples has been on his mind. He couldn't deny it, Brooke Davis was hot. And after reading all about her in the novel he felt like he knew her, like they were perhaps one in the same.

For the longest time I didn't dare say anything, I was blown away that Julian could see what was bothering me yet all my friends could see nothing. However I'd never admit that I was upset abut the latest development between either of our exes.

"Nathan and Haley are two of my best-friends; they've been through hell together. And it's nice to see that Jake and Rachel are getting along so well" I point out before tossing my short hair to the side. "I'm glad they are happy...they deserve to be happy" I say easily.

"What about Lucas and Peyton?" he asked honestly. For the longest time he had wanted to know where her head was at concerning Lucas and Peyton. He had read the book from cover to cover and knew that Brooke must have been effected by the choices of the two people she loved the most.

My startled eyes met his and for a second the two of us just stared at one another. His question caught me off guard. Their was something in his voice that sounded vaguely familiar, Julian understood and I sympathized with him. The two of us never really had a chance at love with Lucas or Peyton.

"Lucas and Peyton would move heaven and earth to be together." I say carefully. " They have the kind of love that is bigger then anything or anyone. You and I are both proof of that" I voiced somewhat easily. I had never been able to discuss that situation it was to hard to talk about, but with Julian it comes almost naturally.

"Can I buy you a drink" he asked before signaling the bartender over. 'Its valentines day and we're the odd balls out, we could at least enjoy a drink together" he assured her. It was only right that the two of them toast to bad relationships and stupid love triangles.

I would have told him no but it was at the moment both Lucas and Peyton looked our way. What the hell it was valentines day, I could at least have few drinks. "Sure" I say holding up my shot glass. "To bad triangles" I say clinking my glass with his.

"To bad relationships with brooding blonds" he echoes before tossing his drink back. After the initial burn of the drink he turns his eyes back on her. Brooke Davis is a wonder. He can see that obviously she is having a hard time with the recent news and wonders what Lucas could have been thinking when he let her go.

Leaning closer he spoke"Any man that would let you go, is a fool. Lucas will realize that one day"

I let out a sarcastic chuckle and remove my hand from his. "Let me guess, if you had me you'd never let me go." I questioned. I had heard it all before. Julian was no different then any other man that was interested in getting me between the sheets. " Listen it doesn't matter how many drinks I let you buy me, your still not getting into my pants." I say smiling over at him.

"Who said anything about getting in your pants, although the thought sounds fun" he says winking over at me.

I let out another chuckle. Julian was easy on the eyes and if he hadn't been with Peyton first, I might have let him enjoy my essence but that wasn't going to happen "I know you want this" I say gesturing to myself "and so does everyone else in this club tonight" I say leaning forward.

He does nothing but gives me an appreciative glance.

My eyes are trained on his and I turn on the Brooke Davis natural charm. I lick my lips carefully before drawing him in again. " Now why don't you tell me what it is that you really want?" I question tossing my hair to one side. I've moved much closer to him now, our chairs are so close we're almost on top of each other, and I have to admit the sudden energy that runs through me is something new.

"Besides what you've already assumed about me and your pants?" he asks grinning.

"Listen" I say leaning closer to him. All bets are off and suddenly I don't feel the need to pretend with him. "I know your up to something and im sure it has something to do with Lucas and Peyton. And let me tell you that I wont be apart of it and I wont stand for it either"

Now it was his turn to laugh. Why in the world would he want Peyton Sawyer back. He had dumped her. "Why would I want to break the two of them up. I broke up with Peyton, it wasn't the other way around"

This was news to me, Peyton had made it sound like she had ended things with Julian because she knew that Lucas was in her heart. In fact she went as far as to warn all of us about him.

"Oh I get it you want Lucas back and were hoping I might want to break up he and Peyton" he rationalizes. It surprises him a bit but whatever.

"No" I say before tossing back yet another drink. Turning around in my seat I look out at Lucas who is eyeing Julian and I. Turning my attention back to Julian I speak. "I don't want Lucas back- besides I broke up with him. His inability to chose got nerve wrecking so I chose for him"I admitted causing Julian to grin my way. It seemed like the two of us had more things in common then even I imagined.

"Well then Brooke Davis, looks like we've got more in common then either one of us realized" he says catching her green eyes. He can feel the change in her stance, he can see it in her eyes. She just realized that he's the only person that could possibly understand how she feels. And for that he is grateful for all the hurt he had gone through with Peyton because his hurt and pain may just get him closer to girl in the book that he related to.

I was about to say something but I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder. Looking up I catch sight of Lucas. This is the first time I've seen him in a while, and I'm peeved that he just interrupted my conversation with Julian.

"Brooke we've been looking everywhere for you. Come back to the group" Lucas says reaching for my hand.

I stare at his hand for a moment or two. Its comical how Lucas hasn't said nor look my way all night, yet here he playing the great knight once again. The difference between this time and any other time he chose to interrupt my conversation with the opposite sex, is that I actually don't mind talking to Julian. I mean it better then watching Lucas and Peyton dote over each other, or dwell over my recent bad luck.

"I think Brooke can make her own decisions Lucas, and right now she's having a drink with me" Julian says standing up. I look between the two of them and roll my eyes. Its obvious that they hate each other, and I can only guess why.

"Julian, whatever it is your trying to sell, do it somewhere else." Lucas says almost annoyed. "Come on Brooke, everyone is waiting" Lucas says again.

Part of me wants to tell him to shove it, because I get this strange feeling that the only reason he's even noticed me is because Peyton is out of sight. But then again my whole reason for coming out tonight was to spend some time with my friends and I had basically stayed glued to the bar with Julian Baker. I had promised Nathan and Haley that I would interact with the group tonight and I wasn't going to go back on my word. Swiftly I got out of my seat and shook Lucas off of me. He was the last person I needed help from.

"Lucas I can take care of myself" I say shooting him a death glare before turning back to Julian. I can already see the grin forming on his lips, if Julian does nothing he grins. And part of me is enjoying the fact that harmlessly talking to Julian is driving Lucas insane.

"Thanks for the drink Julian" I say before turning on my heel. Lucas quickly rest his hand on my lower back and I wonder what has caused him to suddenly take an interest in me.

"Brooke" Julian calls, causing me to stop mid stride. "Happy Valentines day"

Though his words were simple for some reason I find myself relishing in it. Ever so slowly I turn to get a look at him, I cant help the smirk that has found its way to my lips. Julian Baker was full of surprises.

"Same to you" I say before giving him a meaningful smile.

As Lucas and I walk back to our friends I cant help but think of Julian. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. He couldn't possibly be any worst then the boys I already knew.

Song credit: Brooke hogan: letting go


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello All! Thanks for reading and replying. I am so glad that you seem to like this fic, its been on my mind for a while and I just had to write it. Well I'm back from my vacation with the newest chapter of love is a battlefield and i hope you all enjoy. things will be heating up soon, so stay tuned.

Special thanks to: Syrine.B, koumi11, ILoveSarahSophia, and rosseyanna

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 2: Dirty Laundry**

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby Im a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

Happy Valentines day, those words Julian has said rings through my ears as I allow Lucas to lead me away. Who would have thought, such simple words would evoke such a warm feeling inside of me. Julian had surprised me and after living in Tree Hill so long their wasn't much that surprised me, but Julian had done so.

As soon as we were out of earshot, I jerked my arm from Lucas hold. I knew what he was doing and I didn't like it one bit. I didn't need him to save me nor did I need him to cast his holier then though look my way. The only reason I was even on his radar was due to the fact that his girl had gone somewhere else. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been a blimp on his radar.

"What's wrong with you" Lucas asks as if he's done absolutely nothing.

"You know exactly what is wrong with me" I rattled on unimpressed by his apparent act of false nobility. I knew the only reason that Lucas had come my way was because he hated Julian. And for what, oh yeah dating Peyton while she lived in L.A. That alone wasn't a reason to hate the guy, I mean it takes two to tango and obviously Peyton was just as into Julian as he was into her.

Blowing out a breath he spoke. "I did you a favor Brooke."

"Really?" I asked stunned. I was actually having a good time, and he thought he did me a favor. Only Lucas Scott could suck the fun out of everything and then have a logical reason that he had done so. It was much better when I was invisible to him because now, he was just butting in where he didn't belong. Maybe he needed to go back to leyton land and leave me alone.

"That guy is bad news. We all know it" Lucas said sounding more superior then ever. I hated when he did that, when he acted like he was better then everyone else when really he was probably more fucked up then any other person I had known. Lucas was indecisive, arrogant and a snob in his own right. He had the habit of looking his nose down on people before getting to know them. And I knew that better then anyone, he had thought I was a slut, before ever really knowing me, and that notion still held true in his mind.

"We were just talking Lucas get over it" I growled back. Arguing back and forth with Lucas was beginning to get overly boring so I looked around the club hoping to catch a glimpse of someone who could save me, but instead I caught sight of Julian still at the bar and he smirked my way. I guess he thought this caveman behavior Lucas was demonstrating was amusing. I on the other hand couldn't be more annoyed by the prospect as using me as a means to have a pissing contest.

"So what was that" Lucas asked after I sent a grin in the direction of Julian. I had to admit, from afar he looked very dashing, it was actually comical to watch as girls came his way and he turned them away. I had to bite back a laugh as I watched a girl overly assert herself all over Julian, he looked scared to death!

"What was what?" I asked nonchalantly. My eyes were now focused on Saint Lucas. Not once while we were together had I ever seen Lucas so fired up, he didn't care what I did or whom I talked to yet now he had his protective voice on. If the guy was picking this as the time to be jealous then he was more backwards then I had ever thought.

"You and Julian looked quite cozy together. In fact it looked like you were having fun together." He said stressing the word fun. " And don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at him" he voiced, casting a disapproving eye my way. "The guy is bad news Brooke and you of all people should stay away from him"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest. It had been a long time since Lucas Scott had felt my fiery but he was about to feel it now. "Not that it's any of your business Lucas Eugene Scott, but whatever it is you thought you saw between Julian and I was nothing" I growled out while pointing my well-manicured nails at his chest.

"It sure as hell looked like something to me." He muttered causing her green eyes to glow with anger. "It looked a lot like flirting"

I let out a gasp. Of course he would assume that I had something going on with a guy that I barley knew at all. He probably thought I was planning on dragging Julian in the ladies room so he could give me a quickie for the road. Or he thought I was offering a B.J. because that's what girls like me did. How could I forget he was such a saint and I was a whore. I'd always be a whore, to Lucas and he'd always be a liar and cheater in my eyes. Talking to him, or even trying to reason with him was a waste of time. I knew that now was probably the time for me to find my friends, my real friends but I needed to make sure Lucas Scott remembered who he was dealing with. I may have lost my way these last couple of months but at the end of the day I was still Brooke Davis and that meant something.

"What exactly are you implying Lucas?" I asked raising a brow his way. His silence proved everything to me, Lucas would always look down on me and I was tired of trying to prove myself to him even now. With a swift motion I kicked him in the shin and headed to my friends. Lucas Scott could go to hell and he could take Peyton Sawyer with him. I would never imagine that I would ever say that Lucas and Peyton deserved each other but suddenly I realized that they did belong together. Lucas and Peyton were two of the most unethical selfish people I had ever met in my life.

"Brooke wait" Lucas called causing me to turn around and look at him.

"Why so you can continue to insult me. Well, no fucking thank you." I threw out. He seemed surprised by my sudden anger but that didn't stop me. "Leave me alone Lucas, stay out of my life and most importantly go to hell." I gritted out before marching back over to my friends.

-+-

The moment I had arrived back to the group Rachel and Haley had pounced on me like vultures. And here I thought everyone was consumed with love on Valentines day that they would forget about me. Apparently that wasn't gonna happen.

"What has gotten you so ticked off, besides the normal?" Rachel asked flipping her hair across her shoulder.

"Don't ask" I said glaring the direction of Lucas Scott. To my surprise he was still standing the same spot I had left, looking just as clueless as before.

"So you ditched me but its totally okay especially since you ditched me for Julian Baker" Rachel crowed as she came to one side of me. She had this familiar smirk on her lips and I knew it was trouble, and right now I wasn't in the mood to deal with her crap.

I rolled my eyes. "One I did not ditch you, you saw Jake and made a beeline elsewhere and two, Julian and I just talked it was nothing" I finished only to gain a small giggle from her.

"I call bullshit" Haley adds as she comes to stand on the other side of me. "Dude you guys were totally having eye sex."

I rolled my eyes once again. How in the world did I become the girl that had her love life, or lack there of, discussed on the daily. Hell how did I become the girl without a date moping at the bar with an attractive just a mopier guy.

"I don't care what you call, I'm telling you both I am not into him and he's definitely not into me" I shoot out only to gain and sarcastic chuckle from Haley. I place my hand firmly on my hip trying to sway both of my friends but it seems to only prove their point.

"Oh please, he wants to do dirty things to your body and you want to let him." Rachel says almost bored. "By the way- you keep fighting this and it only proves that we are right"

I throw my hands up in the air. Why is it that nobody believes me, first Lucas the jackass and now Haley and Rachel? I'm waiting for Nathan to pop up and say something, but then again he usually takes a back seat to gossiping especially since we always make fun of him. I could admit that Julian was easy on the eyes, yes he was attractive I wasn't blind I could see how hot he was. I could also admit that his smile was charming but just because I found him rather attracting didn't mean anything. I mean, so what if he was good looking, I could appreciate that he was just a nice piece of man candy without getting physical.

"My pregnancy dar is working and its saying that you're so into him and he's into you" Haley says matter-of-factly.

"Seriously you two come on. " I say daring to steal a glance in the direction of Julian. I've since lost sight of him and I can't help but feel disappointed. Although I am sure that I am not the only person having the suckiest valentines day, it was nice to know that someone, more importantly Julian shared the horrible experience. It made me feel like I had someone, and less alone.

"I think she's in denial" Haley says causing me to glare in her direction. I loved her, but she was a super meddler not to mention she acted more like a mother then my own.

"Or maybe she's lost her mojo, I mean her bed has been cold and lonely for some time now" Rachel said almost mockingly. She was so lucky that Jake had managed to smooth out her skanky ways or I would have said something about her and her mojo. She had been through a heavy drought before I had introduced her to Jake, so I deserved some credit.

"She is in the room you bitch" I say specifically to Rachel while pinching her arm, before turning my attention to Haley. "As for you mother hen, I am not in denial. I can easily admit that Julian is a very attractive man, in fact he is probably one of the best looking guys..." I say only to be interrupted by Rachel.

"Then what's the problem? You're not that bad looking and he's hot. We both know you need it and he is so willing and able to give it to you. I mean you can only Brooke yourself for so long, its time you get some real man" she finishes looking over at me admittedly. "He wants you and you know you want him"

Their was part of truth to her story though I'd never admit it. I knew the moment that Julian had sat next to me that he wanted me, his almond brown eyes had this light, this heat that was shining through them. I felt as his eyes had raked over my body once, twice, three times. And I was sure the sex would be great, he looked like he could handle himself and I was open enough to say that I had checked him out on occasion, he had big hands and well you know what people say about big hands and feet. Besides there had to be a reason Julian Baker was always grinning and I had a good idea it had to do with his bedroom skills.

Part of her theory had been true, though I'd never admit it to her. It would be easy for Julian and me to hook up, I knew he was interested in me and I would be lying if I said that he hadn't been on my radar. However Julian and I hooking up would be, predictable and I was never the predictable type.

"She's right" Haley calls, causing me to glance her way. That was easier then I thought, and then she spoke again.

"There is nothing holding you back. You and Peyton are no longer friends and girl code was shattered a long time ago. You've been in this dark place for a while now" Haley says soberly which causes me to look down. "Its time you do something for yourself B, besides I think you and Julian would make the perfect couple."

At the mention of Julian and me plus couple I let out a hysterical laugh. That would never happen, Julian and I would never be a couple. But if it were up to Haley everyone would be married, and living the American dream with 2.5 kids. I was a realist and that would never happen to me, and most importantly not with Julian Baker.

"Unless your still into Lucas" Haley says, causing me to stop laughing. I had been so over Lucas, for so long it was almost laughable. Once upon a time I had loved Lucas Scott with all my heart and soul, I thought one day we could have the life that dreams were made of- but now I didn't see it. In fact it felt like I loved Lucas so long ago that it was another life.

"Please tell me you're not pining away for that jackass? All it does is boosts his ego"

I let out a tiny shriek. My friends were nuts and it was high time we stopped talking about my love life, or possible love life not to mention my ex. I felt like I was in the twilight zone. Whenever interested in something or someone that usually caught my attention everyone would assume, it was because of Lucas.

Without thinking I spoke as loud and clear as possible. I wanted everyone in the club, hell in this town to know that I didn't want or need Lucas Scott. "I am not pining away for Lucas! That ship has said and docked in another location" I say causing a few people to look my way.

A couple of guys cheered while Lucas stood almost embarrassingly closer to our group of friends. At least now he and everyone else knew that I was over him. Now maybe just maybe he would leave me the hell alone, and stop at his pathetic attempts to befriend me because whenever he tried to befriend me he ended up putting me down.

"Good then there is nothing holding you back from finding love with Julian" Haley says almost wistfully. The girl is a dreamer, a hopeless romantic.

"Or stop you from having some much needed sex because without it you've turned into a prude"

This time I had enough. I loved my friends and I was really glad that they were looking out for me, but I wasn't a child. "You guys for the last time, I am not interested in Julian Baker. Nor did I plan on having wild moneky sex with him, or falling head over heels in love with him."

Just as I finish my words, I see a smirk on Rachel face and Haley looks like she's about to gnaw her lip off. I didn't need to turn around to know that someone had heard my mini rant. By the looks on the girls faces, I knew that the person was male, so it could be, either Lucas, Nathan, Jake or Julian.

"You're sure about that" I hear a voice whisper in my ear and I already know that its Julian Baker. Turning around ever so slightly I realize just how close the two of us are standing.

"I have to agree with your girls. You should give me a try before blacklisting me." He said taking my hand and easily opening it, only to place my phone inside of it. I had completely forgotten about my phone.

"Eavesdropping much" I say fighting back a grin of my own. Julian showing up here, poses a challenge and despite myself I love a good challenge.

_Lets play a love game_

_Play a love game_

"We're in a club, you have to talk loud just so you can hear yourself- so I wouldn't call it eavesdropping." He says before licking his dry lips. "Besides I saw you looking my way and figured it was an invitation."

I let out a nervous chuckle and by the looks of my friends they too could tell I was nervous. I had been caught looking for Julian Baker, at least I wasn't caught checking him out because that would be embarrassing, especially after my mini rant.

_Do you want love_

_or fame_

_are you in the game_

"I was not looking your way" I lie expertly. "I was, checking out the scene" I say as nonchalantly as possible. Somehow his intense gaze my way has me fiddling with my hair, like a silly teenage girl with a crush on the hot football player. Instantly I snap out of it. I am Brooke freaking Davis and I don't get nervous around guys, especially guys as easy to read like Julian Baker.

He lets out a tiny chuckle. "If that's your story," he says a grin tugging on his lips.

I toss my bangs out of my face and smile his way. "It's the truth"

"Whatever you say" he says looking me up and down, his eyes finally settle on my face and then he speaks again.

"Are you calling me a liar?" I ask in mock shock of course. When he let out a chuckle at my words, I found myself curiously waiting for his next move.

"Nope, I'd never call a lady like yourself a liar" he says winking my way. "I think you're just in denial?" he says simply

"Oh please" I say rolling my eyes. "I own up to everything and If I were interested in you, Julian Baker" I say fingers along his chest. "You'd know about it."

And that is when I feel it, the shift in the club. All eyes are on the two of us as everyone waits for my next move. I'm known to be a heart breaker, everyone knows about me and my past and despite that- Julian Baker is still standing before me, almost daring me to move in his direction. I guess he figured I was up to his speed because from what I had gathered Julian Baker was quite the heart breaker himself. I can feel the sudden electricity in the club and for the first time in a long time I feel really alive. I can feel my lips curving into a real smile, and I have Julian Baker to thank.

" Well then, I hope to hear from you soon. I took the liberty if programming my cell number in your phone." He said giving me that grin that caused my insides to burn with desire. Who was I kidding, Julian Baker was hot and like Rachel said, I needed a release and from the looks of it Julian Baker could probably take me to the peak a couple of times.

"That's a bold statement, what makes you think I'd ever call you?" I asked placing my cell inside the pocket of my outfit. I see the confidence radiating off of him. And I am positively sure that he thinks something in the near future will happen between the two of us, and from where I stand I can honestly say that he may be right.

"Easy" he said grinning from ear to ear. "Because you're interested in all this" he said before taking the few steps the now separated the two of us, and placing a kiss to my cheek. I was left to stand awestruck and most importantly impressed by his game. At least with Julian Baker around things would definitely be interesting!

When he had gotten far enough I felt my girls at my side.

"Wow. And you're so not into him, and he's so not into you." Haley says putting her arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah. You two were screaming sex, I guess it's a good thing that you both seem to be good at this foreplay huh." Rachel says gaining a chuckle from Haley.

I am too busy watching Julian Baker to even muster a reply to my friends. I can feel a smile spread to my lips and for the second time in one day I realize that Julian Baker if full of surprises. I tap my finger to the side of my lip He's good, really good but I'm much better.

_Lets have some fun_

_this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on_

_your disco stick_

I had previously told myself and all of my friends that I wasn't interested in Julian Baker but suddenly the thought of playing the game again didn't sound so bad. Julian Baker just brought the fun back in Tree Hill and I was going to make sure that I had as much fun as possible.

Song Credit: Britney spears- circus, and Lady Gaga- lovegame


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **Hello everyone! It's been so long since i've updated this story. I had a bad case of writers block but I'm back and ready to move forward with this story. thanks for reading and replying! This is a long chapter, I wanted to make up for lost time, so I hope you all enjoy it :)

special thanks to: koumi11, and Syrine.B

xoxo

queena

**Chapter 3: Somebody to love**

_Is there somebody who still Believes in love,_

_I know your out there_

_there got to be somebody_

_I search around the world but_

_I cant seem to find somebody to love_

It had been two weeks since Valentines day and I still hadn't called Julian. At first I thought it would be a good idea to start the game early but as time went by and work got in the way I figured that I should give Julian some time before I chose my mode of attack. I wanted to get him when he least expected and most of all I wanted to make my move when work wasn't so hectic. I had thought about calling him so many times, but I had chickened out on many occasions. This thing with Julian would have to wait. I had to prepare for Fashion Week and that topped everything on my list of things to do, including playing the game with Julian Baker.

Being as today was Friday, I had agreed to take my staff out for drinks. Usually every Friday I had participated in buying the first three rounds of drinks for my staff because during the week I could be rather hard on them. And this week, well for the last two weeks I knew I had been very hard on all of my staff. It was few days from Fashion week here in L.A. and I had been invited to unveil my newest California-inspired look. And I wanted California B style to be one of my best collections. It was the reason I had ignored Julian for the latter of two weeks despite his attempts.

This trip to L.A. was just what I needed it took my mind off all that was back home, which included my former bestfriend and ex boyfriend and their pending nuptials and Julian Baker. Lucas had been a pain in my ass since word had gotten out that Julian was interested in me. For some odd reason the idea of Julian Baker being interested in me and perhaps me being slightly intrigued by him had made Lucas lose his mind. He was now on a quest to save me obviously from myself because I couldn't be trusted where Julian was involved.

Whatever the reason behind Lucas and his motives, I had jumped at the chance to get away from his watchful eye and piercing glare. As for Julian, since valentines day he had been heavy on my mind and I wasn't sure if I like that. In the past if I had made a decision regarding a guy I had stuck to my words but with Julian Baker I wanted to give him, I wanted him to be my guilty pleasure. I had hardly ever gone back on my word. In fact if I said something I had most definitely meant it. And that motto had held true for everything in my life, except for the Julian Baker situation. He was on my mind big time and that was something I wasn't use to. There hadn't been one guy lately that had been able to creep into my subconscious mind like Julian Baker.

I was brought out of my revere by my very dear friend Christian snapping his fingers in my face.

"You okay Diva?" Christian asked causing me to look his way. "You totally just missed this hottie that strolled in here."

I rolled my eyes his way. Like everyone else in my life, Christian was on a hunt to find me a man. I didn't have time for a guy in my life right now. I was too busy working.

Taking a glass in hand, I turned to my adoring staff and spoke. "I'd like to make a toast" I said gaining the attention of everyone at our table. "Thank you all for your wonderful help preparing for this line. Without you California B style wouldn't be what it is today and what it'll be tomorrow." I said grinning. "Thanks to Elle for always being positive even when I was ranting and raving" I said looking in the direction of my L.A. beauty insider. "And to Christian my right-hand fashionista bitch! Thank you for telling me the truth no matter how brutal the truth is." I said causing a few people to laugh. "Now enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you all bright and early in the morning."

When I was finished with my toast everyone had disappeared off in different directions while Christian and I were left at the bar. I noticed that once again Christian was checking out the hot male bartender. I on the other hand was immune to him. I had dated Owen who was a bartender and well lets just say he made me want to stay clear of anyone in his profession.

"Christian you are so checking him out" I said before popping an olive into my mouth.

"Yes I am" he said grinning madly at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he spoke "you're supposed to be at home waiting for your boyfriend to arrive from London" I reminded him in a teasing manner. "Now what would Jonathon say if knew you were lusting after some mediocre barman? "

Pouting he spoke. "Fine but if I can't get any ass, you need to get some for me. Find some hot guy to spend the night with and tell me all the details. That way I could get a good visual!" Christian cooed before eyeing someone else. "Oh don't look now but there is a hottie that is checking you out B. Davis and he is all male and all kinds of hot!" Christian cooed.

I rolled my eyes in his direction. Christian was the male, gay version of me, that was probably why I adored him so much. He was my personal assistant and held a big role with my company.

"Shouldn't you be getting going if you want to meet Jonathon home?" I asked amused by the sudden look that crossed his features.

"No" Christian said while batting his eyelashes my way. "I'd much rather watch as the hottie who is approaching steps to you. And Brooke honey please give him a chance. You're only here for a week and he could be the thing you need to relax you before the big day tomorrow." he soothed.

I clicked my tongue. Christian was right. In fact Haley and Rachel were right as well, it was time that I got back in the saddle. I was rather fregit. But if I were going to bone anyone I would certainly like to bone Julian Baker. He was tall, not bad on the eyes and he totally wanted me. I had made up my mind in Tree Hill that I was going to have sex but I planned on having sex with Julian Baker. My mind had been made up the night he had dared to challenge me.

"Christian I don't need some stranger to unwind me." Nameless guys were out of season, now it was time to find the perfect person to ease the tension that was built up inside of me. "Besides, I already have someone in mind who should do the trick" I said winking in his direction before turning back to the bar.

" Brooke Davis, funny meeting you here" He said causing me to drop the smile that was once on my face. Looking up I caught sight of the guy I had fantasized about sexing up many times. Julian had a knack for popping up whenever I was thinking about him.

I had dreamed of that voice...of that man every night since Valentines day I can almost feel the shiver run down my body at the mere thought of him, so being seeing him in person has made my temperature soar. Alarmed I looked to Christian and for a moment I wondered if he had set me up. I had told only three people that I was leaving for Los Angeles and any of them could have ratted me out. Christian happened to be friends with everyone and to tell the truth I don't know who had a bigger mouth, Nathan, Haley or Rachel.

"Julian!" I said grinning his way. "How convenient you find me here, are you following me again? " I asked gaining a hearty chuckle from him. "Here's a little tip, you cant stalk me into submission I'm not like Peyton. And I don't need saving." I said raising my eyebrows up at him.

He couldn't help but laugh at her words. He knew she wasn't Peyton and what made things even more entertaining was the fact that she thought he had to stalk her in order to get her where he wanted her. And that alone was hysterical.

"What's so funny?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You're funny Brooke Davis" he says inching closer to her. He walks close enough that he can trap her between the bar with his body and grins as she takes an intake of breath. "Actually I'm here on business and since you're here on my turf, I believe it's you whose stalking me." He says dropping his voice down to a shocking whisper. Licking his lips, he spoke again. "And believe me Ms. Davis you wouldn't have to stalk me into submission."

He was standing so close to me that I could smell his cologne or maybe it was his skin. He smelled delicious like sandalwood and a mix of something else I couldn't figure out. "Well then if that's the case I looked forward to it" I voiced after a moments breath.

"Carful Ms. Davis" he says restraining himself from kissing her. She's so close, closer then he's ever been with her, and he's itching to touch her. Her skin is creamy and beautiful. And being so close up to her he notices the fire that is shining within her green eyes. "You don't want to start something you can't finish."

"I always finish producer boy I hope you can too." I say my raspy voice getting rougher with each word.

Breaking out into a smile he spoke. "So what brings you to L.A., besides me of course." He said confidently. He watched as her eyes lit up, she was impressed and he was suddenly glad that he had been dragged to this boring meeting, it gave him the chance to run into Brooke.

"Business" I say simply using the same air of mystery as he used with me earlier. "Fashion week starts tomorrow and I was invited to unveil my California inspired line."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he speaks. "I thought L.A. Fashion week was only for locally based designers?"

"She's Brooke Davis, and every rule is an exception to her; remember that sweetie" Christian calls before thoroughly checking Julian out. Suddenly I realize how close Julian and I are standing and I notice that Christian has this smile on his lips. Before I know it, Christian has ventured elsewhere but not before giving me the thumbs up, meaning he's got the Christian seal of approval. It was then that I realized that all my friends had approved of Julian including me.

"So you're in L.A. for a week?" he questions taking a step back. The smell of her hair is intoxicating almost too intoxicating.

"Yep" I said simply.

"And your friend just left you all alone."

"Pretty much"

Suddenly a smirk appeared on his lips. "So how about it Ms. Davis? You and me? You've never seen L.A. with me. It'll change your life much like going to bed with me. So what do you say, are you up for the challenge?"

I bit my lip stalling for a moment or two. We both knew my answer I wanted Julian Baker and he wanted me, we were going to do what everyone had speculated and have passionate hot sex and by the looks of it, it would be worth all of the inevitable fall out. "Always" I said before placing a kiss close to his lip, but not close enough to reach his lips. "I'll see you later" I said before pushing off of the bar and heading toward the exit. I felt his eyes on me and suddenly my lips twitched into a smile. I hadn't played the game in a long time and I was ready to dive back into it.

"Brooke" he called realizing that he had failed to get where she was staying. He had been so caught up watching her walk away that he had almost forgotten the most important detail. "I don't know where you're staying?"

I stopped mid stride and turned to grin his way. "If you want me, you've gotta find me. Happy hunting producer boy." And with that I strolled out of the Lounge feeling better then I had felt in years.

-+-

After my run in with Julian I had instantly called the girls. I was actually excited about the prospect of what could happen tonight. And I had a feeling that Julian Baker would do what it took to find me. He'd make this game much more interesting. I could tell by the fire that lit in his eyes whenever I challenged him. I wanted Julian to find me and one way I was sure he would find me, was by telling the girls where I was staying.

"Wait a minute so you're into him now?" Haley asked.

"Duh, one look at him and I was into him." Rachel cooed.

"I've decided to surrender to my desires. I mean he's hot and im hot. The sex is going to be awesome!" I mused out loud.

"He has big hands" Haley mused.

"And big feet" Rachel added.

I couldn't help giggling at the girls. At least I knew that we were all on the same page. Julian was the perfect specimen to get me out of my so-called rut.

"Why am I even on this line?" Nathan ground out. "Brooke, go get laid and when you decide to call and give everyone the details skip me please"

I let out a small giggle before ending the call with everyone. This was a good idea and I was more then glad that everyone was on the same page. For the first time in a long time I felt nervous about being in the presence of a guy and that alone was probably not the best thing ever, but it was what I needed. I needed to start living my life again and I was hoping that Julian could bring back the fun in my life.

After getting off the phone with the gang I soon unlocked the door to my beach side estate to find a familiar face dancing around my living room.

"Christian! What are you doing here?" I asked just as my assistant was about to break out into a Britney inspired dance!

"I wanted the details." Christian grinned before offering me popcorn. How generous of him to offer my popcorn to me that was Christian for you, he was totally backwards.

"Did you want the deets firsthand or what?" I asked mildly amused. "Were you hoping to catch us in the act?" I asked only to gain an eye roll from him.

"Oh please, like you would ever bring him here." He said picking at his nails momentarily before gasping suddenly. "So tell me, did you have sex in the bathroom? He was into you and you were so into him." He rattled on.

"No!" I said simply while throwing my purse down on the sofa and taking a seat next to a bug eyed Christian.

"Why the hell not?" He asked offended. "If he were gay and interested in me I'd like him take me on the floor the way he wanted to take you against the bar."

I squinted in his direction. "Well good thing Julian is neither gay, nor interested in you." I said a tad bit frostily. I didn't need people telling me that Julian was good looking, I had been inches away from him, I knew the guy was hot.

"No need to get bitchy" Christian said a smile playing on his lips. "I guess the claws come out for your newest prey" he said almost proudly. "About damn time." He said winking at me.

I let out a small giggle. "Sorry, I'll retract the claws if you promise to help me with tonight."

" I don't know. Jonathan is due home in a little bit. Besides I don't even know what's going on tonight?" Christian said biting back a grin.

"Christian" I pouted. "Please! Julian and I are going out tonight and I have nothing to wear" I said causing him to let out a small giggle. I knew hearing me complain about clothes came a shock but the clothes I had were not suitable for tonight. Tonight I wanted to give Julian and mix and naughty and nice that would cause him to loose control.

"Brooke you do realize that your closet is the size of a three bedroom apartment and you're complaining about lack of clothes" he pointed out amused.

"Well then you find me something." I said tugging onto his arm and dragging him into my bedroom. I was nervous and that wasn't something I liked to admit. But the truth was that Julian Baker arose something in me that had been hidden away for so long and I just wanted to make sure that I was prepared for what could happen, what would happen.

"Diva" Christian called before stepping close to me and putting his hands on both sides of my cheeks. "You're Brooke Davis and no matter what you wear this guy is going to be all over it. I mean he dared step to you wearing a flannel. He's obviously interested. You could wear a paper bag and that boy would still rip it off of you before you could blink those green eyes."

I le out a sigh. "Chris! This is serious. Not only am I going on a date with one of Hollywoods recognized bachelors but its fashion week." I reminded him. "The paps are going to be on my ass and the fashion world will be watching. I'm too nervous to pick out an outfit tonight." I admitted quietly.

Smiling fondly he spoke. "You have nothing to worry about, I will be your fairy godfather tonight and make sure you look even better then the sexy bitch you usually are."

"Thanks C." I said offering him a smile. And with that Christian had disappeared into my closet.

Twenty minutes later Christian had returned from my closet with an outfit that I loved at first sight. "I love it!" I exclaimed hopping off of the bed.

"I thought you would" he said smirking. "Now the dress is a body hugging Calvin Klein number with the your favorite Michael Kors shoes."

Grinning I spoke again. "I totally forget about that dress have I ever worn it?" I asked looking the dress over. "It looks like underwear." I commented examining the dress thoroughly.

"Duh bitch! Its C.K. Julian Baker won't know what hit him when he see's you in this little number" Christian says before taking a sip of wine I had for him.

"My thoughts exactly" I said bumping hips with him before we both broke out into a fit of giggles. Now I just hoped that Julian had used the right resources to find me.

–+–+–

Julian

Julian Baker had sat in his spacious condo pondering over the latest challenge Brooke Davis had sent his way. The girl was clever and he had to admit that he enjoyed the idea of making this courting into a game, it made things much more interesting. Brooke seemed to have all the cards in her hands but one thing he was sure she had forgotten was the fact that he owned this town, this was his turf and if he wanted to find her or dazzle her, he could do it easily.

He had big plans for Ms. B. Davis, in fact he had plans for her the moment he had first laid eyes on her. And due to their common history people would have automatically thought his plans involved a certain blond couple, however that was never in the plan....at least where Brooke was concerned. He wanted Brooke and if she wanted to make this game then he'd play. He'd been infatuated the moment he laid eyes on her and he was sure that would never go away.

After standing in front of her door for at least five minutes he finally ringed the door bell. He let out a sigh the moment the door swung open and was surprised to see the same guy he had saw her with at the bar.

"Hi, is Brooke ready?" he asked holding the flowers he had hand picked for her tightly in his hands.

Christian said nothing for a long minute and just looked at the man in front of him before letting a grin escape and form on his lips. "Yeah, she's ready I just hope you are." Christian said before turning around just as Brooke had descended the stairs. "I guess that's my cue!" Christian said before giving Brooke a hug. "Do everything that you'd do with a tad bit of influence from Rachel and me" he said kissing her cheek before leaving.

"About time you showed up. I was about to give up on you."

He let out a chuckle. "I decided to make you sweat it out. It would have been a pity if you'd given up so early in the game." He mused causing her to raise a brow. "These are for you" he said offering her the arrangement.

"Thank you" I said looking down at the thoughtful arrangement. "Let me put these in a vase and then we're good to go" I said before disappearing to find the vase I had earlier.

When I had returned, I found Julian poking around. I wanted to scare him but then I noticed that he had stopped at the vast amount of picture frames that were located on the mantle.

"See something you like?" I asked causing him to set a picture frame down delicately.

"Maybe," he said turning to face me. "You ready B. Davis?" he asked holding his arm out for me to take. I'm thrown by this gesture but none the less I found myself walking arm and arm with him

"I've been ready producer boy, lets hope you can keep up."

+-+

Julian Baker was nothing like I had expected. When we arrived at the restaurant, he had opened the door for me and even shunned me away from the paparazzi who were following the two of us like the vicious cultures they were.

"You okay?" He asked causing me to look up at him. I was still in shock that his hand was firmly placed on my lower back, not to mention the fact that the paparazzi hadn't amused him.

For a moment I was still in a daze. The flashing lights had nearly blinded me and what. Normally the guys I had dated were the first people to smile at the camera. Julian seemed unfazed by it all.

"Yeah" I said offering him a meek smile.

The two of us soon walked into a nearby resultant with Julian keeping his hand on my lower back. And I had to admit it felt good to have someone by my side, even if it were for only one night.

"Do you like?" he asked as the two of us sat down in the nearly empty restaurant. Except for the cooks and waiter of course, Julian and I were the only two people in the whole restaurant and I had heard that people had to call in advance to receive a table from this top notch restaurant. Celebrities often flocked to the Speakeasy because it had an old school feel of Hollywood. But what liked the most was that this place was cozy and comfortable.

"I love." I admitted in awe. "Now tell me how in the world were you able to get this place closed down for the two of us? You're much slicker then I've given you credit." I said watching as he smiled my way before taking a healthy sip of wine.

"How about you stop worrying about my connections and enjoy yourself." He says matter playfully.

Before I got a chance to say another word a waiter had appeared at our side, and Julian had swiftly ordered for the two of us. I was shell shocked that he had 1) taken the initiative and ordered for me. And 2) Had managed to order exactly what I would have ordered for myself. I guess this was a testament to how slick he was when it came to the ladies or maybe with me.

"I am enjoying myself!" I say finally finding my voice. "See" I say winking in his direction before taking a sip of wine; and holding my glass up in appreciation.

"Good! I'm glad to see that you are finally enjoying yourself Brooke Davis and more importantly I am glad to have you all to myself."

I bit back a smile and continued to glance around the restaurant. It's beautiful and for the second time tonight, I wonder why I hadn't noticed this quaint place beforehand. I had been a fan of architecture for a while now and for some reason this place had fascinated me, it was beautiful. And you could tell that the history was embedded throughout the building.

"This place is really beautiful Julian. Thank you for bringing me here!" I said turning my eyes back to him. "This place has been around since the twenties right?" I asked after noticing all the different things about the restaurant that made it seem so special.

"Yeah" he said zeroing in on her. He was surprised she had noticed the little things about this place that he loved so much. He particularly liked that the restaurant housed a lot of old Hollywood photographs it showed the rich history of Hollywood movie life. "How'd you know that?" he asked truly interested.

I clicked my tongue. Not many people had known that I went through a face where architecture had been my thing. In fact I had helped design not only my place in L.A. but my home in Tree Hill as well. I was a very hands on kind of girl, I liked things the way I liked them and that was the end of it.

"Don't tell anyone but I went through a faze where architecture was very fascinating to me." I admitted, while folding my hands underneath my chin.

"You don't say." He said amazed by the girl in front of him. "Well I've got a little secret of my own to share Brooke Davis but you've got to keep it a secret" he said watching as her green eyes lit up.

"Let me guess, your gay?" I asked before giggling at the look that crossed his features. "Kidding, although my assistant wanted to tap that ass. I told him you were spoken for already!"

"Seriously." He voiced causing her to stop grinning madly his way. "I'm glad you like this place, it means a lot to me- it belongs to my grandparents."

"Really?" I asked surprised. I had never in a million years thought that I would 1) Go on a date with Julian Baker and 2) Expect him to bring me somewhere that was personal yet here I was sitting in his grandparents restaurant. "Julian thank you" I admitted before reaching out to touch his hand. I was truly touched that he would bring me of all people to such a personal place. I mean I wasn't Peyton, I was just some girl that he was fascinated by.

"No problem. I'm just glad you decided to come out with me tonight" he admitted truthfully.

For a moment he had indulged in the fact that Brooke Davis was holding his hand but then she had swiftly removed her hand from his. And it was then that he knew it was time to step up his game. For the first time in a long time he wanted something....someone and that person was Brooke Davis and he was going to get her.

"So tell me what changed your mind about me?" he asked leaning forward. "A couple of weeks ago you were convinced that I was the devil recreated and now you're here on a date with me." He said emphasizing on his last words.

"Maybe it was your grin" I say putting my elbows on the table and leaning closer to him as well. I had forgotten how much fun it was to battle with Julian and I had to admit that it was something that I had enjoyed doing. I was so tired of guys that weren't man enough for me, or guys that couldn't keep up. Julian appeared to have everything going for him in this second. And I was ready to play.

"You mean the grin that you deemed as transparent?" he reminded.

"That's the one!" I said taking another sip of wine just as the waiter arrived with our food. Julian had taken the lead and actually ordered for me, which was something I wasn't use to. Normally I would have gone off the rails of how I could take care of myself and that I was not a welting flower that needed anyone especially the likes of him to order for me.

" As I remember, we got heated that night." He admitted quietly. He had never met a woman like Brooke Davis. The girl in front of him was so sure of herself and she took no prisoners and he liked that about her. Brooke Davis had owned her sensuality, sexuality and that was something he found intriguing.

"Very heated." I repeated before taking another sip of wine. "I'm curious what made you decide to actually find me. What made you decided to take the initiative and seek me out?" I asked finishing off my pasta.

"Easy." He said pushing his plate away and leaning closer to the table. "I want you in fact I've always wanted you. And I think you've known that for a long time. That's why you've avoided me for so long in Tree Hill."

I said nothing and continued to pick at the desert that was just delivered my way. Julian had been right. I had known he had been interested in me. Hell, even Nathan who was very uninterested in my love life had agreed that I should give Julian a chance, and that alone spoke volumes.

"You want me?" I asked placing my fork down while my green eyes met with his brown eyes.

"Yes" he said easily. "And I think you want me to Brooke Davis." he said pausing for a moment. He expected her to run or at least deny that she wanted him, however she just looked at him with deep green eyes.

"Maybe I do want you?" I admitted honestly. It was safe to say that I wanted Julian Baker, but I wasn't as easy as he may have thought. If Julian wanted me, he was going to have work for it. "I think the better question is, what are you going to do producer boy, in order to get what you want." I asked raising a brow. And before I knew what was going on, Julian stood up.

"Follow me, and I'll show you" he said catching me off guard. Had we been in Tree Hill their was no doubt in my mind that I would have walked away, but we weren't in T.H. and I wanted him. Without much of a thought I took his outstretched hand. Where we were going I had no idea, and I liked it that way. I needed someone to bring me back to life and if dinner was any indication, it looked like Julian Baker was going to do that job.

song credit: Leighton meester- somebody to love


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and replying to the last chapter! I love your reviews they truly mean a lot to me. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story because I am having a lot of fun writing it. I wanted to have this chapter out sooner but I got side tracked and then the wonder that was last nights eppy inspired me like no other. This chapter is actually longer then I planned but I guess that is what happens when you're inspired. Enjoy :)**

**Special thanks to: koumi11, Syrine.B, Angell4NEPatriots, love me some Julian, NicoleDavis92x**

**xoxo**

**queena**

**Chapter 4: Slow Dance**

_Put your arms around me_

_I've got something to show you_

_tonight_

Once I gave Julian my hand, he quickly pulled my flush against his body a sinful grin was playing on his lips as he looked me up and down once more. With his hand rested on my lower back he spoke causing my heart beat to speed up, as if that were possible.

"Do you trust me?" Julian asked his brown eyes fixed on me.

His question was actually really good, it had been so long since I really trusted someone that was outside my inner circle and the prospect of doing so had usually caused me to clam up. I could honestly admit that I was closed off emotionally where men were concerned but that was due to a long list of failed relationship. However, for some odd reason I trusted Julian. It could have been due to the fact that he brought me to his family owned restaurant instead of making a big show at a celebrity filled and a media-invested restaurant. It meant a lot to me that Julian had really put thought in order to impress me.

"Yes" I admitted breathlessly. I may have not known much about Julian Baker but the mere fact that he was honest with me about his attraction to me was enough. Most guys approached me with a lie that was easy to read but Julian had been honest from the beginning. He liked me, he wanted me and he knew I wanted him. We had something in common besides our wounded hearts- we needed each other to stop the craving. This thing between Julian and I were inevitable, it was bound to happen the moment he landed in Tree Hill.

Knowing that she trusted him, was just icing on the cake. He wanted to make sure she wanted this that she was ready for this before they took things further. " So Brooke Davis are you ready for more?" he questioned knitting his brows up together. "I can do much more then feed a girl." He promised.

"I hope so?" I said smirking in his direction. "So what's on the menu for dessert?" I asked batting my eyes his way.

Licking his lips. He spoke. "I've got a few ideas and if you're a good girl I might give you a few options." He whispered lustfully.

"I can be good" I said wrapping my arms around his neck if to show him. "I can be really good" I said moving closer to him, our mouths were inches away from each other, our breaths mingling. Even though I was wearing five inch heels Julian was still rather tall, so I simply stood on my tip toes so our mouths could meet and before I chance to zero in and go for it, Julian had taken the lead and soon our mouths were dancing, and his hands were in my hair.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had immediately caused both Julian and me to take a much needed breather. When we turned around an older couple stood in front of us and for the first time in a long time I felt hormone raged teenager.

"Grandma? Grandpa what are you doing here?" Julian asked surprise evident in his voice. I turned his way at the mere mention of grandparents. Julian and I were on the verge of getting very heated, in fact we were on our way to black scrunchie heated and his grandparents had walked in on the two of us. Oh god! Flashbacks of Karen walking in on Lucas and me. I was mortified.

"Hello to you too, son!" Michael Baker said grinning. " We've been looking for you two lovebirds all day. You don't think we'd let you leave without the chance of meeting the girl that has you tongue tied." Michael Baker called winking in the direction of the girl next to his grandson.

"Michael leave that boy alone" Caroline cooed before giving her grandson and his date a hug.

"You must be Brooke Davis. You're even prettier in person. The magazine pictures don't do you justice. " Michael said warmly. "If I weren't happily married, you and that pretty smile of yours may have stolen my heart" Michael said charmingly before kissing my hand.

Now it was my turn to blush and that didn't happen very often. "Thank you. Mr. Baker" I let out a small giggle and looked over to Julian who looked mortified by his grandfathers actions. It was nice seeing him this way, with his family.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Caroline Baker said before linking our arms together. "We've heard so much about you. Brooke Davis you are a very impressive woman! " Caroline said cheerfully.

"He has?" I asked surprised to hear that Julian had mentioned me to someone else, especially his grandparents. But then again they did close down the whole restaurant for me, so I guess he mentioned that I was his date for the night.

"Yes. From what I hear you're a very special girl. You've got beauty and brains not to mention my grandson is tied in knots over you." Caroline added before winking my way mischievously.

Now it was my turn to blush. It was odd hearing how much Julian liked me through his grandparents but everyone had told me before that Julian liked I guess it was even obvious to his grandparents as well. "Thanks. I'm sure I am not the only girl Julian has charmed with his infectious grin and the wonderful food of your restaurant.

"Actually, you're the only girl he's brought around here since High School. I think he fears that Michael and I will ruin his bad boy reputation" She said winking at my once again.

Immediately I paused. I thought for sure that Julian would have introduced or at least invited Peyton to his grandparents restaurant, I mean they were in love and we all knew that know one could compete with the all mighty Peyton Sawyer. Before I had a chance to say anything Michael had soon joined Caroline we shared hugs and soon the older couple disappeared.

+-+-+

"Are you okay?" Julian asked reaching over to touch my leg.

Truthfully, I was beginning to have second thoughts about everything. It was only when we were alone in the car that I started to have second thoughts. I mean what if Julian wanted more then I was willing to give. I had anticipated the two of us to have a fling and then once it was all out of our systems we'd go our separate ways- but what if he wanted more? I wasn't ready for more.

"Yeah." I said stiffly. "Why would you ask?" I asked looking in his direction.

"Well you've been quiet since meeting Michael and Caroline. I hope they didn't scare you my grandparents are characters" he said chuckling nervously.

"They didn't scare me." I admitted honestly. "I liked them. Your grandparents hugged me like really hugged me." I said looking down. "I'm not use to that." I said almost sadly.

I had spent most of my life looking for love, either from my parents or from guys namely Lucas. But when Caroline and Michael each hugged me, I felt like they loved me, without even knowing me.

"Brooke, you're an amazing girl. My grandparents see it, I see it- its time you see it too." He admitted softly.

Our eyes met once his words were finished and I knew that I needed to bolt. Julian was so much more then I was ready for, he was someone I could fall in love with and love was out of the question, so I did what came natural to me. I ran.

-+-

After Julian had dropped me off home I felt like utter crap. Walking into the house, once again I found my assistant typing on his lap top this time with some sort of facial cleansing mask on.

"What are you doing home?" Christian demanded. He quickly sat up and narrowed his brown eyes my way. I hated when Christian could read me or at least when he called me on my shit because then I would get a lecture.

Damn I needed to retrieve my key from Christian or he would always just pop up in my house. I knew that Christian would never let me live this down if I told him that I was nervous or scared so I lied. "Um I wanted to change into something that was more befitting" I said before walking into my closet for acceptable lingerie. I had made such a big deal about going out with Julian earlier that I didn't want anyone to know how nervous I had gotten after meeting his grandparents. I mean I was grinning in their faces when I planned on ripping of the clothes of their grandson and doing very dirty things to his body.

"I smell bull shit" Christian called crossing his arms. "You know what Chicken little, if you continue at this rate Julian will be over you before you get a chance to get under him. You better get your man before some other chick beats you to it. You never know, their might be more artsy bitchy Peyton Sawyers running around L.A. just ready to meet a guy like Julian." Christian rattled on looking at his nails.

His words hit hard and I squinted in his direction. Christian had a point. Julian could have any girl he wanted and right now he wanted me and I wanted him. Now I just needed to get him before he changed his mind about me.

+-+

Fifteen minutes later I had pulled up to the address Julian had given me. After my quick pep talk with Christian I was more sure of myself. My main mission was to have fun and Julian Baker was the perfect person to have fun with, in fact I already enjoyed his company he was fun, smart and cute and it would be nice to spend a week with a cute boy that wanted me as much as I wanted him.

After gaining my wits, I had knocked only twice before he had opened the door and by the look on his face he was surprised by my arrival. I had to admit he looked downright adorable half asleep, and barley clothed.

"Brooke!" he said surprise evident in his voice. "I wasn't expecting you." He admitted before opening the door wider to allow me to walk through.

"Yeah well I thought it was high time I take you u on your offer." I say boldly. I smiled brightly his way. "Besides, I told you I'd come to you I just needed to take care of a couple of things beforehand." I said brightly.

"I see. Well I am certainly glad that you've decided to come after all, I've got big plans for you Ms. Davis " he says giving me a sleepy lopsided grin, before walking over to the bar. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked looking at the refreshments. "I've got beer, wine, hard liquor if you're in the mood for it?" he asked turning around to face me.

"Wine is perfect." I say eagerly. I haven't felt this nervous in years. I was usually quite assertive but suddenly my insides feel like jelly. I was beginning to get the same feeling I had gotten with him earlier, I was eager to start playing but I also liked talking to Julian.

"You know what they say about wine." He says, handing me a glass and then fixing himself a glass as well.

"Of course I do!" I say, giving him a meaningful look before taking a sip of cherry wine. When I'm sure, his eyes are on my lips I speak. "What do you think of that notion?" I pose watching as his eyes access me. He doesn't trust me, it's obvious in his stance but it doesn't matter but I'm not too sure I trust him either.

After finishing the last of his wine he speaks, almost carefully. "I think you're up to something." He says inching closer my way. "That smile on your lips says all I need to know. What's your game Brooke Davis?" he says standing far away but close enough for my skin to get goose bumps due to the proximity and my heart to race with anticipation.

"You'll have to watch and find out" I say, placing my glass down. "Now Producer boy, are you ready for more" I say finally opening up my jacket to reveal what I had worn especially for him. I had chosen a bra and panty set that was actually a sample of my new line, just for him. By the look that crossed his eyes I knew that my ensemble was a hit, and that was always a good thing.

"I've been ready." He says while licking his lips. "I'm very pleased by this sudden compromise" he says moving closer

"You see Julian" I say in a breathy whisper, "you want me and I want you so a compromise is the best solutions don't you think" I ask as my hand slowly pulled one of the straps to my bra down. I've caught him hook line and sinker and I couldn't have asked for a better catch. "So what do you say" I ask yet again.

Licking his lips he speaks in a voice so raspy and thick that it surprises me. "I say what took you so long." He says before striding over to where I am. His hands have easily found their way on my waist as he rubs his hands up and down my sides.

"That doesn't really matter now does it?" I say, taking a step back and finally dropping my coat to the ground. The way he's looking at me has already lit my body a fire, and now im waiting for the flames to consume me, to consume both of us.

Our eyes are locked on each other with the same reserve as a hunter eyes its prey. The only problem is that it is unsure to me who is being hunted.

"Why don't you come closer" he asks with an edge in his voice.

Licking his lips. He forces his eyes to meet her face. The rest of her body is so appealing that he can actually stare at it all night. He has Brooke Davis in his house and that alone is causing his mind to go on overdrive. The way she winks his way has already caused his body to react to her. He had never seen anyone as beautiful, as enchanting as Brooke Davis and the black and pink bra and panty set, not to mention the thigh highs which he found to be the sexist he had ever seen and the stilettoes had nearly caused him to skip the pleasantries and go for the gold. But that was something he would not do. He wanted Brooke Davis sexually and every other way

I blinked his way not moving from my spot.

His voice has an edge to it that is so alluring that I find myself silently complying with his request. Walking ever so slowly, I stop when I am standing right in front of him. Here we are alone, he's shirtless in a pair of boxer briefs while I am wearing a bra and panty set with my favorite pink high heels. No words were spoken as the two of us yet again were locked in an intense gaze. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife and I was enjoying every minute of both the pleasure and pain. A lesser man would have cracked under the pressure of seeing me nearly naked but not Julian Baker he was still composed.

"Do you like the lingerie I'm wearing for you tonight?" I ask already knowing his answer. "It's from my newest line Skin by B. Davis." I say, gliding my hand from my neck to the fabric of my top. My hand slowly travels from my neck down to where my breast. I watch as his eyes follow my hand movements and bite back a smile.

He let out a deep hearty chuckle before composing himself and speaking. "Honey you already know how good you look; I'm sure men have told you many times just how beautiful you truly are." He said placing his hands on my bra clad breast. His thumb rubs in a circular motion, and it drives me crazy. I find myself leaning into him on the off chance that he might really touch me.

I wanted someone that had passion. For so long I had been with people that were dead on the inside that didn't have any passion for life or for me, and for a couple of hours I wanted Julian, to share that passion that was so evident in his eyes and voice with me. I wanted him to bring out the passion in me.

"Oh really? You know Julian if you're not up for the job, I can always find someone else." I say crossing my arms underneath my breast. I know that with this bra it makes my breast more profound and I watch as his mouth salivates. The trick is to make sure he is interested and as luck has it, he's very interested because soon he bridged the gab between us, he's so close that his breath is on my face.

"Dimples, you look damn right eatable. And for the record I plan on sampling whatever you have on the menu." He says before scooping me up in his arms and throwing me over his shoulder. Im shocked by his outburst but pleased with his intentions.

It doesn't take long for the two of us to make to his bedroom, and soon he drops me on the bed with a plop. I sit back for a moment and watch him watch me and then we're both at each other. I can honestly say that I haven't felt this free in a long time.

"Do you want me?" I ask as he gazes down at me. His eyes are lit and the chocolate brown orbs are nearly my undoing. I had never seen anyone look at me the way Julian is currently looking at me. He looks at me, like I'm the only person in the world.

"You know I do" Julian mumbled while placing smoldering open mouth kisses along my jaw before traveling further before traveling further south to my neck. The heat of his breath is causing my skin to sizzle. I had never wanted a man the way I wanted Julian Baker in this very instant.

"Good" I said, suppressing a moan of sheer pleasure. "Well its all yours," I continued only to be interrupted.

"Excellent!" Julian said nipping at her bottom lip bottom lip. For his part, Julian was doing the best he could to restrain himself. He wanted to take his time with Brooke Davis, so that they could slowly build together. He wanted to show her that he could be perfect for her and take care of her personal needs. But when she stood in front of him looking hotter then the Sierra Desert, he wasn't sure he would be tortured and teased more.

"Julian" I called in a breathy whisper. I was use to be in control of everything in my life but with Julian I felt all my power slipping away with each second I was in his presence. And when he nipped at my lip, I had never felt anything more erotic in my life.

"I plan on taking full advantage of every bit of your appetizing body." He proclaimed. "How about we get started now?" he asked while pulling down the other strap to her bra.

"Not so fast, lover boy." I whispered out huskily. Gently I placed my hand to his chest, stopping his actions. The pout that appeared on his lips was so cute that I almost threw my rule book out of the equation. Almost being the key word. "I've got just three simple rules and then I'm all yours" I said cheekily to which Julian just rolled his brown eyes.

"Of course you'd have rules." He mumbled only mildly annoyed. The truth was that he would do anything to have Brooke Davis and he was sure she knew that.

Smiling I spoke. "Rule 1) This thing we have is casual, very casual. Meaning it happens when it happens. 2) Whatever happens between us stays between the two of us. I don't want the gossip mags figuring out anything. Therefore, we will meet in different places and use code names. And finally rule 3) is a very simple rule that you must not forget" I said, taking a step closer. This time I ran my hand down his chest and let it linger on top of his boxer briefs. " Rule 3) I'm not your girlfriend and you're not boyfriend. I can do whatever I want to do away from you just as you can do the same. So producer boy, what do you think?" I asked fully prepared for him to be against my rules.

"I say you're a genius' he says cracking a grin. "And just so you know dimples, if you ever change your mind and wanna make this thing serious, I'll be waiting." He says seductively. He lets out a small growl and then his lips are colliding with mine. Our mouths are dancing our tongues are dueling and the heat of between the two of us is intense.

Although his words were sweet, they almost killed my buzz. I didn't need Julian to charm the lingerie off of me. I needed him to let me have my way with him. Grabbing his cheeks, I brought his lips to mine in a kiss that was nearly earth shattering. I felt him nipping at my bottom lips as he hands had wrapped around my waist pulling me to him.

"I've waited so long for this." He, whispers out as his hands soon roam my backside. "I want you so much." He mutters sliding his lips along my neck.

"Me to" I admit shakily. Almost as soon as the words are out of my mouth, Julian, lifts me up, I easily wrap my legs around his waist as our mouths meet again in a hot wet kiss. The fire between us is so hot that I feel that it was consuming me before we can really do anything. While he's walking the two of us over to his bed, I nip at his neck. Excitement is in the air, wanting is within the two of us and I know that good things are going to happen.

Before I know it, he's dropped me on the bed. I watch as he eyes me and soon he is descending ever so slowly onto me yet again. He uses his hands to pin my hands above my head, and then plunges his tongue into my mouth. I let out a moan in pleasure and soon he releases one hand as his lips begin to descend down my body. Swiftly his lips travel to my aching breast. He cups them ever so slightly causing me to moan in pleasure and then unsnaps the front of my bra, he lips dance along my peaks causes me to close my eyes. While his lips are busy, his hands soon slide down where he cups me gently. Immediately I arch up in pleasure.

"Julian." I call only to be ignored. His fingers begin to dance along my panty line and I am unsure of how much I can really take. I want it so bad, I want him so bad it's almost scary.

He says nothing and continues what he's doing. He still can't believe that Brooke Davis is actually in his bed, in his house and while she's here he is going to make the most of it. Once again he switches from one breast to the other and when he's had enough for his fix he pulls away to catch the crimson shade that is gracing her porcelain features.

"You're so beautiful." He says simply, easily. It's the truth Brooke Davis is beautiful with or without clothes. His eyes land on her pink and black panties. Placing kisses along her body, he slowly descends down the object of his affection. He places a chaste kiss to the front of her panties before using his teeth to remove the material. Once she's completely naked, he can do nothing but stare and then as if mesmerized, he kisses her. The arch in her body tells him how much she is enjoying herself. And soon his tongue is traveling the distance. He can feel her fingers tugging his hair holding him near to her. And then she chanting his name over and over again while he's enjoying being able to do this for her. Soon her sugar walls have fallen down and when he finished cleaning her he moves back up.

Once the fireworks subsided, I found Julian bracing himself on his elbows watching me. "Julian" I said at a loss of words. The feeling he had given me was so intense that I nearly felt my toes curl. I cupped his face gently bringing his lips back down to me. What he just shared with me, was beautiful and I wanted to thank him. Ever so slowly my hands traveled to the front of his boxer briefs.

"It's ok" he said bringing his lips down to hers for a succulent kiss. Pulling back he watched her yet again. "Dimples, I'd love for you to touch me, but right now, I just want to sink into you." He said his breath ragged. Her hands were working magic on him and although he was sure he knew where this was going, he knew what he wanted and he wanted to be with her.

"Ok" I said biting my lip. "But next round is all me." I say licking lips while my eyes.

I had been eager so eager. I had waited a long time to find someone that I felt was worthy enough to help me out of my rut and Julian was that person. The only thing I wanted to do was get him naked. I craved for the skin on skin contact. I was use to be in control whenever I was in bed with someone but Julian had taken the surprising lead. The feeling of our bodies connected had caused me to let out a small gasp and I closed my eyes to let the feeling wash over me.

"Are you ok?" I heard him ask causing me to open my eyes. The moment I opened my eyes I caught him watching me, and a look flashed through his eyes and I couldn't read it.

"I'm more then fine" I said wiggling my body so our dance could begin. I watched as he bit his lip at my sudden movements and I swear I had never seen anything more sexy in my life.

Our bodies began to move to rock slowly at first. The speed was so slow that I felt an ache that I had never known. And then the tempo changed. At times we were dancing so fast that my head felt like it was spinning and other times our movements though in sync was so slow, so deep that it kept my yearning for more. Whenever he disappeared if only for a second I longed for him, for us....for our connection.

I ached with yearning for someone to hold me....for someone to touch me and the moment Julian touched me, I felt my skin break out in goose-bumpes. His hands, god his hands, were amazing. He touched my skin with such a delicacy that it had made me nearly want to cry. I had never been the type of girl that craved for a sweet caress, or a simple kiss. Unless I was in love of course, slow dancing was specifically for people in love. People in lust, like Julian and I...well we tended to dance to another beat.

Julian had taken his time with me, caressing every bit of my skin, leaving no part of my body without the pleasure of kiss. It made me want to give to him, all he had given to me. Its so easy between us is we're moving together like we've been dancing for so long. Our lips are connected as the pace continues to change. He fills me with each delicious movement he makes and even when he disappears its not for too long. I match him thrust for thrust, stroke by stroke.

"Tell me you want me" he asked in between thrust.

"I want you." I say my voice barley a whisper. "Tell me you need me" I ask as he continues to move with great passions.

"I need you" he mumbles back.

Soon we're floating together in the sky. The feeling is beautiful and leaves me feeling breathless. When I finally gathered my wits I let out a small sigh. Julian is so much more passionate then I expected but at the same time, his passion fits him. You can see it in his eyes how much passion, how much fire is within and he had showed me personally just how much passion held within himself.

After we've both come down from the sky, I lay resting my head on his chest. I felt like all the tension that had been pent up in body had finally been released and I had to thank Julian. I had felt trapped and the moment Julian and touched me, I felt like I was finally free.

"So Brooke Davis tell me, did I rock your world?" he questioned looking down on her.

"Oh god" I said burring my face in his chest. "Producer boy, you may be good in bed but you suck at making jokes." I admitted only to gain a toothy grin his way.

"If I remember correctly so do you." he said grinning once again.

"Very funny" I said raising up and facing him. "If you keep talking like that you'll never have the pleasure again." I breathed out huskily. Sitting up and pushed the sheet off the two of us and raised a brow to him. My hand had found its way between his legs and I watched as a look of bliss crossed his features.

"Like you could say no to me." he said capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "Admit it dimples, your hooked." he exclaimed while looking at her fondly. After what they just shared together wether you chalked it up to hormones, or the fact that they were severely attracted to one another, he enjoyed it, in fact he had enjoyed the whole day spent with Brooke Davis and he would try to get whatever he could from her.

I bit my lip in an effort to stop a smile from spreading across my face. "Don't tempt me." I said eyeing him closely. Truthfully after we had just occurred I can easily say that I will not be able to deny Julian not anytime soon.

"Don't tease me." he countered stilling her movements.

I cocked an eyebrow up surprised by his words. "How about we stop talking.."

"And start playing" he finished before pulling her down onto his body so they could begin again.

_Rewind make this moment_

_Last forever babe_

_your bodies calling me_

song lyrics: Keri Hilson- slow dance

**A.N. 2 I wanted to give indivuidual shout out to you all and my thoughts on the show!**

**Koumi11: thanks for reading and replying! I"m glad that you are continuing to like the story! Christian is probably one of my favorite characters in this story, because he is the male version of Brooke.**

**Syrine.B: thank you for reading and replying! Julian and Brooke will continue to play their game, the stakes will just get a bit higher :) I'm glad you like Christian he's a big part of this story, he's like cupid.**

**Angell4NEPatriots: omg! Thanks for such a long review! I am glad that my story was able to lift your brulian spirits. Julian is very sure what he wants and that is Brooke, so he'll do anything to open her eyes and show her exactly what he feels and sees.**

**love me some Julian: thanks for reading and replying! You will get to see a lot of shades of jealous Lucas is he next chapter :)**

**NicoleDavis92x: thanks for reading and replying! The update is here! I hope you like this chapter it is the beginning of everything.**

**my thoughts on the show: ****I thought the show was good last night. It was nice to see Julian get nervous at the mere sight of Brooke. And it was wonderful to see Brooke have a little fun. And I think the best thing that happen last night was that Alex (girl alex) finally got a clue. I think last night she realized that Julian loves Brooke and Brooke loves Julian. Alex may think she "loves" Julian or at least her own skewed version of love, but I think she realized that she doesnt stand a chance against B. Davis. Anyway great episode**


	5. Chapter 5

** A.N. Hey all! Its been so long since my last update, i hope you all are enjoying your weekend! I am so sorry for the long wait it didnt dawn on me till today how long its been since my last update and my reaction was omg its been so so long, i hope this chapter makes up for it though :) I orginally planned to have this chapter out before the premiere of season eight but that didnt happen. Anyhoo i really enjoyed writting this chapter so i hope you enjoy reading it, thanks for reading and replying and being so patient!**

**special thanks to: koumi11, Syrine.B, NicoleDavis92x, love me some Julian, and priss-stoner**

**xoxo**

**queena**

**Chapter 5: Chain Reaction**

_At the first sight_

_You just might_

_Be the right one_

The outcome of our week long affair hadn't hit me until the morning I was due to return back to Tree Hill. I had gotten up early that morning when usually I had slept in, especially with the comfort of someone besides me. My reasons for wanting to stay in bed were purely because of Julian. He was a cuddlier and normally I would have objected to something so intimate especially considering the circumstances of a fling. But there was something about Julian Baker that melted away the black ice that surrounded my heart. Julian had a way of making me do things that I would never do before and that was why I had to leave. When I was with Julian I felt invincible and knew that- that feeling would not last, not with a girl like me and definitely not with a guy like Julian.

My decision to leave was based on unselfish reasons. I didn't want to give Julian hope that we could be more then a fling; Julian deserved someone who was willing and able to open their heart up to him and I knew I wasn't that person. I knew if I stayed any longer, if only to say goodbye, that he would convince me to give him and us a fighting chance and I wasn't ready for that. So I made my move.

I had made pervious arrangements with Christian for my escape, but as the time quickly approached I was beginning to have second thoughts. Julian had been good to me, in fact he had been too good to me and I guess that was why I was ready to run for the hills. This was for the best, for Julian and me we both would have been idiots to think that our week long fling was anything more then that- because anything longer then a week of fun was doomed, at least in my book. For a few moments I watched him while he slept and I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips, Julian was what I had needed and I would never be able to truly thank him. Taking the small steps that separated the two of us, I placed a chaste kiss to his lips before walking out the door and out of his life completely.

Within minutes Christian had arrived and before I could even process everything that had happen in the last twenty four hours which was very crucial Christian spoke. "You're looking a bit blue love, do you want to talk about it?" he asked as we pulled into the driveway of my beach house.

"I'm fine." I said putting a false smile on my lips. In truth I was scared beyond reason. Julian had given me hope that maybe a girl like me might get the chance to have a happy ending and hope was the cruellest thing to ever give a person.

_Flashback_

_It was a nice night the air was crisp and I found myself sitting on a beach with Julian Baker, a bottle of wine shared between the two of us, things couldn't get any better. Tonight was our last night together and instead of going out and doing something that would draw attention to us, like eating together with our celebrity pals or even going to a concert like we had done earlier this week- we had decided to just sit at the beach...just the two of us underneath the stars._

_Together we sat. The sound of the surf could be heard in the background as we gazed out at the beautiful ocean. "I think the beach is beginning to be our spot, it's beautiful out here and even better with you." He whispers into her hair."_

_Grinning I looked up at him. "I'm glad you remembered flattery will get you everywhere with me." I said placing a kiss on his cheek._

_"Good because I've come baring gifts." He said reaching into the pocket of his swim trunks to reveal a sea shell._

_At the mere mention of a gift I was close to hopping up and leaving. Gifts were personal and I didn't want to get myself into anything too personal- aside from the copious amount of sex we had been having which was totally personal. I didn't want anything from Julian, he had already given me enough- even if he hadn't known it. Julian, he made me happy, he gave me the spark that I needed back into my life and he brought back the girl who was stronger then anyone ever imagined. Julian reminded who I was and I was grateful._

_"Nice sea shell. I bet I guess where you got it from." I said jokingly as to which he just grinned my way. I watched as he looked down briefly before turning his eyes my way._

_"I thought this seashell might be a good way for you to remember this week." When she continued to smile his way, he couldn't help but give her what he had really gotten her. "Okay, here's your real surprise." He said handing her a necklace that he had kept with him since the day before. He had gotten up early this morning to go surfing and one of the shops on the boardwalk had been selling black pearls, legend had it that pearls in general represented love, knowledge and wisdom and when he thought about those things, Brooke Davis came into mind._

_"Julian." I gasped looking down at the necklace. "I can't accept this.." I said looking turning away from him. Whenever a man gave gifts especially something that was meant to be sentimental it meant that they were either apologizing for something or trying to say something else and I feared what Julian was really trying to tell me. Seconds later he placed his thumb underneath my chin. And I found myself getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes._

_"Of course you can accept it," he said giving me his signature grin. "Besides the word no is not in my vocabulary so, your certainly going to accept it." He said placing his arm around me once more. I had decided for the time being that I would shut up and let Julian believe I would keep his simple yet beautiful_

_"Did you ever think it'd be like this? " Julian asked as he pulled me closer._

_For a moment I continued to gaze at the fire in front of the two of us. If I were honest with myself, I'd admit that I never thought I would enjoy myself especially with someone like Julian Baker. Julian understood me in a way that I don't think anyone else really could, he had been through heartache just like me and he knew how hard it was to trust again. And that was why it was so easy to be around him because he understood everything and the best part was that he wasn't expecting anything in return from me._

_"You and me?" I asked gaining silence in return. "Never." I said turning to face him. "You're a great guy Julian Baker and you're not bad on the eyes either."_

_He held her tighter as a bubble of laughter escaped his lips." Well I guess it's good that you like me huh, cause I like you to."_

_Soon I was on my feet. "Do you like me enough to go skinny dipping" I asked untying the front of my bathing suit._

_"Honey I'd follow you anywhere." Came his husky reply before he joined me in the ocean._

_End of flashback_

**...JBJBJB...**

The moment he felt the bed shift he knew something was wrong and when she kissed his temple he knew than that kiss was the kiss of death. It didn't surprise him by the fact that she had left without sparing him a word. The moment she spared him a sentence he knew that she would be harder to break then any girl he had ever met. Brooke had everything going for her and she could have anyone she wanted, the only problem was that he knew that she would never open herself up fully to anyone- he could see it in her eyes.

Brooke was the one, he knew it- he felt it in his bones. Brooke Davis made him want to care and it had been a long time that he had wanted to care about anyone until she walked into his life with her no nonsense attitude and green eyes that would literally light up like the fourth of July when she smiled. And he was going to fight for her, the way Lucas failed to and in the end he'd win her. Brooke Davis may have been done with him- but he wasn't finished with her.

In all, he wanted Brooke and if their week alone had taught him anything it was that she wanted him too; and if he had to remind her of what they shared he would do so. And that meant pulling out the big guns, he was going to get Brooke Davis one way or another.

**...BD..**

After a long hot shower I was feeling better then ever. I had spoken to Haley and Nathan twice and I had a video chat with Rachel and Jake. It seemed like my family back home was missing me and it made going home so much better. I had a life in Tree Hill with people that loved and counted on me and I couldn't let someone...let Julian take over me..consume me like I had let Lucas. I was smarter when it came to my heart and I couldn't let a pretty face and a week long of fun change anything.

"You're looking much better." Christian cooed as he looked me up and down. "And not a trace of makeup, you look like a natural beauty

I sent a smile his way. "Yeah well I owe that to a hot shower and the fact that I'm hot." I said winking at him. I was dressed in my favorite royal blue strapless maxi dress with my hair piled in a messy bun. I felt comfortable and perfectly capable of pretending everything was all right. I had a week of fun and now it was time to get back to business and back to Tree Hill.

"So are you gonna tell me the reason why you were so upset earlier." Christian asked while flipping through the newest edition of "Popular Faces"

The change in tone caused me to stop packing, Christian never seized to amaze me, he could read me like an open book and I guess that was due to the time we spent together. Christian was my right hand, he was someone that wore many hats in my life and most of all he was family- and he loved as much as I loved him.

"You caught that huh?" I asked sitting down on the bed. I had hoped that Christian wouldn't have picked up on my sad mood but nothing could get passed him. He reminded me of one of those tiny cute dogs that could spot anything from a mile away and that was what my Christian was,

"Of course I did!" Christian called putting his arm around me. "I am skilled in the many faces of B.D. and I know for a fact that this has something to do with Julian." Christian says letting his words hang in the air. "Besides anyone with eyes could see you were upset earlier, and I bet it has something to do with that hot piece of ass you've been seeing all week."

A small smile came to lips as I thought of Julian, who knew I'd be hung up on Julian Baker. I had tried really hard to conceal my growing feelings for Julian but I guess I hadn't concealed it very well. I bit my lip for a moment as I tried my best to sum up what exactly I was feeling. "I just...I didn't even say goodbye to him." I whispered out causing Christian to put his arm around me.

"Aww honey," Christian called.

I let Christian hold me for a second longer before breaking apart from him. "Julian has been so good to me, really good to me." I blew out. "And I haven't met a guy that was so sweet, and funny and smart in such a long time...that it scared me because I know he wants more and I know I can't give it to him."

Christian soon ran his hands through my hair. "Brooke, its okay to need someone, to want someone to call your own."

I felt tears prickle my eyes, I hated getting emotional in front of people but I was safe with Christian. Christian had known all in fact he was probably one of the people I was closes to despite the fact that he came into the family late, he was still someone I depended on...someone I needed to have in my life. "But I'm Brooke Davis." I pouted, only to gain a laugh from Christian.

"Exactly" he said getting up and grabbing a few tissues for the two of them. He hated seeing Brooke so torn but he knew the real reason she was so emotional was because she knew as well as he that Julian Baker could be the one that she had been waiting for her whole life. "And you my dear, deserve the best. Now please tell me you will at least think about this thing with Julian- think about possibly seeing him again okay." He said leaning closer.

"Ok" I said nuzzling my nose with his. I watched as a smile appeared on the lips of my best friend and by the looks of it I knew he was up to something."Christian, what's with that face." I asked while Christian continued to blink my way.

" I need you to pinky swear that you'll think about this meaning giving you and Julian a chance." Christian said, I opened my mouth to say something and he decided to continue. " and bitch I need to hear the words!" Christian crowed as his playful aggressiveness took center stage.

Rolling my eyes I spoke"Okay bitch, I promise to think about seeing Julian again." I ground out, linking pinkies with Christian.

We shared a moment of silence before my blackberry beeped signaling that it was time that we get a move on it. I had a flight to catch so that I would make it back in time for dinner at the Scott residence courtesy of Haley and Nathan. Every week I had dinner with the family which really consisted Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Jake, Christian and myself. But tonight was going to be different because tonight I would tell Christian that he was now on official vacation. The boy hadn't taken a vacation since the beginning of time and that was due to the fact that he was a severe workaholic much like myself that was the reason we got along so well, we were the same person except he was me with boy parts.

"Alright, lets get going, I don't wanna hear Rachel bitch about the two of us being late so she can't eat." Christian joked while he gathered his black Prada carry on bag and a pair of oversized Gucci sunglasses.

Thirty minutes later through mild traffic, Christian driving like a crazed person and plenty of curse words were now at our latest destination. Instantly Christian and I were bombarded by shudderbugs while we hunted for our terminal. Arm in arm Christian and I walked through the terminal as if it were a catwalk. Although many people had hated the dreaded walk through the airport I always found it slightly amusing and nobody enjoyed the long walk, much like my male companion.

"Diva don't by shy, give these paps one of your amazing smiles" Christian beamed before striking an amusing pose for the camera.

"Only if you smile with me" I asked to which Christian and I immediately sported our best smile for the camera before security had immediately whisked the two of us away. I was ready to go home and I knew the longer I stayed in L.A. the harder it would be for me not to go to Julian. My fingers itched as I thought about texting him or even calling him but that was against my own rules and I wouldn't break those rules for anyone, not again. We waited all of ten minutes before there was an announcement that our plane had been delayed a few moments and that as soon as it arrived we could board. I let out a sigh before sitting down next to Christian whom had his eyes glued to his cell.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Christian beamed upon reciving a message and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was Jonathon. And seeing the pure joy on my besties face gave me an idea that I had been going over for a while.

"So I've been thinking" I called only to get interrupted.

"About Julian" Christian asked cheekily before he started to giggle at me.

Rolling my eyes, I spoke. "No, I was actually thinking about you." I grinned, causing Christian to look down at his clothes as if I were going to critique his ensemble. Before I knew it, he was giggling my way and I wanted to let it on the joke.

"I love you, but you have a v and im more of a p kind of guy."

Now it was my turn to frown as if I would ever, ever, ever think of him that way. Christian may have had boy parts but he was more like my sister, my slightly younger sister. "Doll I'm being serious" I say turning toward him, I laced our hands together while I spoke. "I think its time for you to,"

"Don't say it!" Christian screeched.

Before I had a chance to say the words Christian once again stopped me by covering my mouth. I rolled my eyes again and immediately stuck my tongue out touch his hand which caused him to remove his hand quickly. " A vacation" I finished. "I think its time you took a vacation" I said again only to gain a steely glare.

"I just took a vaca" Christian said before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Besides what will you do without me?" he asked hopeful.

I grinned his way. "Your sisters wedding doesn't count because hadn't I gone as your date you would have skipped since you two don't get along that well." I pointed out easily.

I watched as panic set in. "Please don't send my on vacation" Christian begged. "Im a workaholic, the silence will kill me."

Before I knew it Christian was fanning himself like he was about to pass out, in fact he looked slightly clammy. And it was then that I decided to stop this train wreck. Grabbing his shoulders I shook him slightly. "Doll-get a grip it's only for a week. In fact I am doing you a favor you'll get to spend time with your boyfriend and you deserve some time with your man." I admitted and then like a blink of the eye everything changed and Christian was sporting a sinister smile.

Ten minutes later we were still waiting for the plane and Christian had been busy typing on his blackberry once again. I had to admit I was a bit shaken he had gone from total melt down to, payback is a bitch, bitch! "Why are you smiling?" I asked after a long period of silence. "Five minutes ago you were ready for a breakdown and now your smiling." I asked only to gain silence.

"Don't look so worried Diva, I am fine" Christian said with a shrug of the shoulders.

I watched Christian muffed about his new tude. I knew he was up something that was way too easy and that was when I saw him. He stood with a shoulder bag a white tee shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Instantly I licked my lips. Damn, they were good. Before I could even register what had happen, Christian was on his feet.

"So this morning I took the liberty of booking Julian a flight with us, but since I'm going on vacation it'll be the two of you." Chris beamed happily.

"But" I stammered out throwing a glance in the direction of Julian before turning my attention back to Christian.

In three strides Julian was standing in front of me a knowing look on his face. "You didn't think you'd get away from me so easily did you?" he asked.

I was still in shock but I soon recovered. "I guess there is no shaking you, but just so you know I'll try harder next time." I snapped back only to gain an amused giggle from Christian who was all but eating popcorn.

Grinning Julian tipped his baseball cap. "Good to know your still willing to keep me on my toes. I like a girl that can keep me interested," he said looking me up and down. "And you dimples have my full attention." he said before slinking closer to me and pressing a sizzling kiss to my cheek. I closed my eyes momentarily before staring back at him. One kiss had sent me aflame and I wanted Julian Baker in the worst way.

Christian soon clapped his hands and managed to get the attention of both Julian and me. "And on that note, I will be leaving the two of you alone." Christian cooed, a twinkle in his brown eyes.

I made a move but Christian silenced me with one look.

"Now you two kids have fun and get very, very dirty." Chris grinned before grabbing his carry on bag. "Oh took the liberty of alerting the family about the change of plans, so they are expecting the Texan to escort you to dinner." he said gleefully.

I let my mouth hang open, this was big, Christian had never used his ways on me, I was in shock. "You didn't, please tell me you did not tell them?" I asked even though I knew it was a moot point.

"I did" Christian beamed before hugging. "Okay, im off smooches"

and like that all of 5ft inches of Christian had disappeared out of the terminal and as if god had been listening suddenly their was announcement that our plane was ready to board.

Suddenly I felt someone move rather close to me and soon I felt heat on my neck. "Dinner sounds good" he breathed onto my exposed neck. I felt his arms circle my waist and soon turned to face him.

"This is not good." I said resting my forehead on his chest as he held me in his arms. This was worst then bad it was horrible and I had a feeling it would get much worst as they days progressed.

"Why?" he asked perplexed. Christian was a smart cookie and he knew her friends liked him, in fact she liked him too. "Your friends like me and I know you like me." he said chucking she sent a glare his way. He loved it when she played hard to get and decided to go in for the kill.

As Julian moved his face closer to mine, I moved further away from him as much as possible while he had me in his arms. I found myself tilting my head in an effort to stop what we both knew was going to happen and then when we were a breath apart I pulled back again. "So close" I said before biting my lip at the tension that lined his forehead. "But no cigar."

"Don't worry" he said biting back a chuckle. "I'll get it right next time" he said before picking up her bags followed by reaching out for her hand. And the surprise was that she allowed him to hold his hand, things were getting better already.

"I'm counting on it." I said giving in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. Julian was here and he was what I wanted so I was going to make the best of it.

**.BDJB.**

After what seemed like eons we had finally boarded the plane hand in hand. For the most part Julian had seemed quite pleased with himself, not only was I not pushing for answers but I willingly held his hand. Julian may have won this round but I was a persistent bitch when I wanted to be.

"You're quiet" Julian asked eyeing her from the side. This had been too easy, he had expected her to have a mini rant, maybe even scare a few of the passengers but she had done nothing. "Please don't tell me your upset?" he asked sitting back in his chair.

I licked my lips and let my hand trail along his arm almost affectionately. The look on his face almost made me laugh, he looked...well scared and skeptical. "Well now that you've brought it up, I was wondering how you got Christian...my Christian to turn against me?" I asked letting the surprise wash over me yet again. Christian was very loyal especially to me and as if late he had never turned on me so obviously.

"Do you really want to know the secret?' he asked moving his face closer to hers. If she wanted to get this information then she was going to have to work for it so to speak.

My breath hitched in my throat at the pure fire the was beginning to simmer in his brown eyes. The close proximity between the two of us was probably too much- because it had me forgetting why I was supposed to be angry in the first place and that wasn't good. Julian had determination in his eyes and I liked it. "You know I do," I said tilting my head to the side. "The question is what's the price?" I asked gaining a chuckle from him.

I knew I had him where I wanted him when he just grinned my way and I was ready for him to surrender the secret when suddenly I was blinded by too white teeth and a loud bubbly voice that sadly brought us out of our self induced haze.

I turned my eyes to see a woman with teeth that were extremely white, with red-red lipstick and a tan that looked very unnatural. Her name tag red Barbie and I stifled a giggle. Barbie didn't seem to mind because she had her eyes on Julian.

"Hi! I'm Barbie, care for any nuts?"

Finally I couldn't hold it in and snorted while Julian grinned back stiffly. "No thanks" he said causing the chipper-ness to leave our bubbly stewardess and then like a blink of the eye she was grinning widely once again. "Oh em gee! You're Julian Baker! Like Julian Baker, I just watched Tainted Love last week. Didn't you write and produce it" Barbie continued on not giving anyone a chance to speak. "Wow- oh wow I loved that movie! You've got so much talent!" Barbie beamed.

Julian looked sheepishly from me to Barbie before speaking. "Um thanks"

From my seat I was seething as Barbie continued to stick her chest out and bat her eyelashes his way. Couldn't Barbie see that the two of us were in a conversation before she interrupted us. For the most part I tried not to show how ticked off I was, but then I heard Barbie speak again and my eyes rolled once again.

"Ok, I should go but call me, Barbie if you need anything" Barbie cooed as Julian shook his head eagerly. And then it happen as Barbie was backing up someone bumped into her and she had fallen in Julian lap. I don't know who was more scared Barbie or Julian because the two of them looked at me and for the next twenty minutes neither had said a word.

"Now where were we?" Julian called after a few moments of silence. "Oh yeah I remember." he said pointing his finger on his chin. "You were willing to do anything to know how I got help from Christian.

I sent him a glare. "Maybe you should ask Barbie, I mean she was in your lap moments ago." I pointed out before turning back to my blackberry. I was giving Christian the trader the details of what just happened.

"Serious Davis?" Julian asked gaining a frosty return. "If last night didn't tell you I wanted you..." he said stopping short. He let out a frustrated breath before speaking once again, traces of his frustration long gone. "I woke up this morning and you were long gone..." he said turning to face her. "And despite that, im here Davis. I want you...I want you so bad." he swore.

The conviction in his voice caused me to have a change of heart. Julian was right, he was here with me and it should have been enough...for any other girl it would be enough...but I wasnt any other girl; I was Brooke Davis and whenever I tried to give boys a chance they always screwed me over. It was easier for me to play the game then let the game play me. I bit my lip looking at him. I knew he was serious and despite that I wanted to run or at least distract us both. It was obvious Julian wanted more then I could offer, so I would just give him what I could, which was something light and simple. Fun.

"Meet me in the restroom" I say a playful tone to my voice.

Five minutes later Julian and I are hauled up in the bathroom. Our lips are together harshly smashed as our breath comes out in harsher pants. I can feel his fingers dancing over my skin as he lifts my dress up further and then just as we are getting to the good part their was a knock on the door.

"Hello, this is Barbie, we are about to land and I need you to return to your seats" Barbie rasped out sounding more annoyed then I had ever heard her. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at Barbie and Julian as he sucked hard on my neck.

Again the sound of knocking distracted us again and this time Julian pulled away.

"I guess we will have to finish this later Davis." Julian declared before kissing so passionatly had I been standing I would have fallen. And with that Julian santured off leaving me to follow close behind.

Hand in hand the two of us walked out of the bathroom a grin plastered on our features. As we walked back to our seats we passed a fuming Barbie and it only motivated me more. "Do you think Barbie has realized that you've been claimed?" I asked once we sat down.

"If she didn't know before, I think she realizes now" he says kissing my hand.

Guess there's no need to fight it right?

Cause one thing leads to another

Leads to another

-JBBD-

Two hours later we were finally dressed and standing on naleys doorstep. I had tried everything in the book to stall and possibly make Julian forget about the family dinner but he was much slicker then I imagined and very perceptive in fact he turned down sex and that never happened with any man.

"Relax Davis, everything will be okay. I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Its not you I'm worried about, its me." I gulped. Bringing Julian to dinner would complicate things for him and for me.

"What are you afraid of?" Julian asked his eyes shining in the moonlight. And I knew I couldn't say what was really scaring me, I was afraid I'd break his heart the way Lucas had broken mine.

"Nothing a kiss wont fix." I say smiling sheepishly his way.

"In that case come here" he says just as the door opens to reveal and beaming Haley and a knowingly Rachel. I looked to my two friends and rolled my eyes I knew what they were thinking and they didn't even say anything. I looked to Julian and he seemed to be nervous. And it was then that I realized that this was going to be a long, long day.

_Like a flashback sneak attack_

_Chain reaction_

song lyrics- Chain reaction by Kesha


End file.
